Witch
by Black Daimond
Summary: Their words were separated by an age old war that left hers broken and on the brink of extinction. His world holds the key to her people's salvation. But In a world where Witches are slaves to humans, the young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the King, who is bound by his duty to his people to let her world fade. Will the love these ancient foes s
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: Their words were separated by an age old war that left hers broken and on the brink of extinction. His world holds the key to her people's salvation. But In a world where Witches are slaves to humans, the young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the King, who is bound by his duty to his people to let her world fade. Will the love these ancient foes share be enough to save an entire race of beings?

**Chapet1: captured?**

The Kingdom of Agastha deemed one of the most prosperous kingdoms in the entire world. Its subjects always satisfied with their royals and grateful for the peace that the kingdom gained with a strong army. The kingdom's kings were all said to be wise, caring, strong, and brave men. With the passing of the old king comes a new age set forth by the crown prince now King.

However, the kingdom's peace seems to some almost too perfect and it soon proved to be. Before the late king died, there had been a terrible insurrection between the kingdom and a race of people who had the ability to do amazing things, things that no normal man is capable of. These people known as the devils own servants, worship old, false gods and pray to the moon, sun and some the very stars. Mortals know them as witches, but they call themselves by another name; a clan name, the Silver Alliance. The Alliance is composed of three main clans and various smaller factions. During the late King's time, two of those clans the, The Solar clan (those who worship the sun) and the Esther Clan (those who worship the stars) joined forces and attacked the humans. The Lunar clan never showed up in the war. It was said that the Lunar Clan had feared fighting the humans for they were the weakest of the three major clans. The humans had luckily won the fight thanks to their king but suffered immense fatalities; including the King whose war injuries led to his death. The late kind left his people a parting gift, a rare stone with the ability to bind witches magic and will to a mortal. The stone's abilities could be harnessed into object that enable the witches powers to be transferred to any master.

The new king trained a special faction of his army for the sole purpose of finding and restraining the witches; members this faction was titled Witch Hunter. The few remaining witches are either in hiding or captured as slaves. A few make attempts to rescue their captured comrades but fail because bound witches cannot leave their master's vicinity without permission. If they do the stone kills them. Recently there is a group of witches who have managed to somehow set a large number of slaves free. The group is composed of nine witches calling themselves ' Sailor Scouts' Their leader is said to be strong and ruthless. The rumors say the leader of the Sailor Scouts is unmatched in combat and in her magic; they claim that she is able free witches from the stone with a simple spell. That at this very moment this great leader is being held in the great court with the strongest bindings in the kingdom could very well mean the collapse of the Witch rebellion. Face covered in blood, long silver hair rained over a pale furious face. She looked up at the amused face in front of her with her own hate filled one and began to device an escape plan.

"So the pitiful young king has finally decided to do something about this damsel in distress... I'm sorry to inform your lordship but I don't find you attractive enough to sleep with you... But I'm sure I can make the perfect slut available for you with a little spell and potions." The young silver haired woman smiled looking at the man whose guards were holding her on her knees shackled and bound so that there was barely any bare flesh sticking out. He did not seem bothered by her vulgar insult.

"How dare you witch...? You are speaking to the king. Show some humanity you worthless bitch." One of the guards yanked her head backwards by pulling her hair. It hurt. She did not let it show.

"Your king is as blind as you dogs who follow him... He is nothing more than a dog that fears the shadows like the rest of you fools. When the truth comes out you condemn it." She scuffed at him.

"Is it so hard for you to accept something better than your meaningless existence?" The young maiden said looking at the king; challenging. The king smile ceased as he held her gaze. He rose from his throne, descended the steps placing himself a mere seven paces from her.

"You should be begging the king to make your death swift... The fires from which you rose will burn you to the hell you came from." The young maiden flipped over and landed on the man who had said this to her. The hall broke into panic and the guards started to fall back for a moment as the young girl whose eyes were filled with hate and rage pinned the guard beneath her and began to suffocate him with her thighs.

"Do not speak of my birthplace with your filthy tongue. The hell you speak of... Death itself would be less painful if ever you do call it a that... The home and people I came from, inspired tales your mythological heaven..." The young maiden screamed onto of the guard who was covering as he watched her silver eyes and silver hair glow with her rage. Time seemed to freeze in light of the strange phenomena. The guards got a hold of themselves, punched her off of their comrade. The young girl landed two steps closer to the king her mouth bleeding. Silver blood.

"Your just condemned yourself to a painfully slow demise." One of the guards said looking at her with anger.

"Your highness, forgive our intrusion. We will take care of this immediately. I shall announce her burning first thing in the morning." The same guard said. The young girl looked at him with a smile.

"In the morning. Why not do it now. Why wait. If you let me go for a moment I will escape and put a plague upon this kingdom." The girl said. There were murmurs from everyone in the room. Her gaze stayed steady on her opponents, faltering for only a brief instance to the lightening sky. She had only three choices, escape before the sun rose, get killed before sunrise, or wait for sunrise and what the humans would find out.

"You seemed eager to die. Shall we grant her wish king?" Another guard asked. The girl looked at the king who held a polite smile on his face.

"Don't you find our young friend too eager to die...?" The girl glared at him.

"Not really. The devil works in strange ways." A man with short blond hair said. It was the same man who had hit her down. The young girl was starting to notice his temper in the few hours he had been questioning her.

"Yes well I've never met a devil who wanted to be out of here before sunrise... Does the rising sun bother you my little witch." The king asked. The girl placated her attempt to look calm.

"Why would you think so...? Is asking for an early death so hard to understand; I will die as you have decreed, time will only make me lose this bravado I have consummated for myself." The king smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I am a curious soul. Or a smitten soul for I want to gaze upon your face under the sun's light." The girl looked mad. She sighed and calmed herself down. It looks like she had to escape. She surveyed her surroundings for a possible escape route; she was looking around when she caught sight of him watching her. She looked into his and instantly noted the abnormality of them. They were a dark midnight blue but they pulled her in she blinked and he was smiling, he had moved? when she was not certain, she hadn't even seen him do so and on top of that the sun was now fully in the sky. What had he done to her? She turned around furiously tearing her gaze away from him to catch the first gleams of light streaming into the room.

The girl didn't wait. She still had some time, she could make it, but only if she moved fast. So she dashed for the closest window she could find. Her sudden action had taken the guards aback, so their guards were down. A small rosy stick like object with a small gold crown studded by a red ruby appeared in the air in front of her. She took a hold of it and was about to say something when the lights of the sun reached her foot. She was right in front of the window. The object vanished, and she collapsed to the ground convulsing from what seemed like agonizing pain. It took a moment for the King to realize what was happening, she was beginning to react to the restrains like most witches did and she was undergoing subtle changes in appearance. Her hair was no longer silver, but a golden yellow, her strange previous garments changed into a disturbingly short dress with blue, green, orange, red and silver colors in stripes.

The young girl started to cream and roll over on the floor. She shouted and cursed and her tears became mixed with blood. It was a horrendous sight to bare witness to, and those who did were unmoving.

"What's happening to her your highness?" One of the guards asked looking at the young girl on the floor screaming her soul out.

"What usually happens to witches when you put so many restrains on them. They are killing her. Take them off, all but the hand shackles." The king said. The guards nodded and looked at the young girl with grins and hate filled eyes.

"What do you want us to do...? We could send her to a witch hunter. The Verciese maybe." One of the guards suggested. The young girl looked at him to remember his face for she knew who the Versiese were and that they did.

"I don't think we want to kill her...What is your name?" The king demanded of the girl who stared on defiantly.

"I would not tell you were my life dependent on it." Her voice when she spoke sounded scorched and she sounded as if it caused her great pain to breath let alone speaks.

"Well I didn't want to command you... But... I command you to tell me your name." She bit hers lips against the sudden unbearable need to speak forth her name. The shackles that kept her powers under his control will not allow her to disobey a command or lie or even cause any harm to him. She was his puppet so long as the shackles bind her.

" Se..S...Ser..ena." Her strength was unquestionable, the king and the watching guards all knew that had it not been for the number of shackles they had on her previously she would have managed some form of escape.

"Serena... That is a very fitting name. Zoicite do you know the whereabout of the others?" The man with the short blond hair and the bad temper shook his head.

"No your sire." The man called Zoicite said. The king nodded and looked at the witch.

"Things have been boring of late, don't you agree?" As he spoke, he continued to stare at her.

"What are you suggesting your highness." Zoicite said looking at the king with a raised brow,

"Just that I might be in need of a personal slave. I'm sure she'll try to escape if we put her in a cell or in a torture chamber. Her comrades might even attempt a rescue. But if we keep her under the watchful eye of someone who can keep her powers under control we might just learn more about who our little friend and her group is up to and why she is stronger than the usual witch" The king spoke. The room erupted in gasps. Serena erupted in laughter catching the rooms full attention.

"If you dare make me into a slave. I will slight your throat in your sleep... I'm slave to no man, especially a dog ." Serena spat the words at the king before her.

"So honored to know you think me brave. I think I'll keep you especially close and I assure you I will not offer you the opportunity to slight my throat in bed. Though you would like that wouldn't you?" Serena's face turned red. From anger or embarrassment she herself could not decide.

"In your god forsaken dream you good for nothing perverted moronic, sadistic, evilest, beastly mortal." Serena's face steamed and puffed up as she yelled to her heart's content.

"Quite a descriptive vocabulary. though is evilest a viable word?" The King turned to look at the rest of the guards in the room who laughed.

"Your are truly a fool and your people savages. I can't believe the Great Goddess would condemn her own to such a hell. As if the curse wasn't bad enough now we must live..." Serena shut her mouth immediate and bit her lip closing her eyes at the same time. She opened one eye and looked at the King hoping with all her might that he hadn't caught on to that little part of her angry speech. The cruel grin on his face told her otherwise.

"What curse, is more terrible than I. I most know for I'm deeply wounded by this new fact." The King said with a frown, he held his hand up to his eyes and wiped away an imaginary tear. Serena looked startled.

She knew that she couldn't tell him even with the truth spell on her. She was forbidden to speak of her curse at least as long as she is under it. But this would be the perfect chance for her to test the limits of the truth spell she is currently under. If these restrains are the same ones normal witches wore, she would be able to work her way out of them in half a month, but if not then she has to know how long and how she would free herself.

_Come on Serena just tell him a simple lie...Something believable._

" The curse turns me... hhh...ugh...ghhh...ghhhh..." The words refused to come out, her throat constricted as if they were stuck in there. She coughed to clear her air ways then stared up eyes wide. The spell was strong.

_There's no way these mere humans can have such a spell. This is almost at mother's level of magic. There's no way. I'm just exhausted. Yes exhausted that's all._ Serena let out a sigh of relief, she was about to try again when she heard a chuckle. Serena looked up at the King in front of her and his index finger pointing at her. She could see something, it was very faint, almost clear, but it was there. What she saw Serena realized was his magical aura. She hadn't noticed it but the King had magic. Serena's eyes grew wide as she realized that he was the one who had strengthened the spell on her. He was _that_ strong.

"About time you took notice. I was starting to think that my powers were too below your what you are used to." She did not tell him that his power is amongst the strongest she has ever felt.

"... So as you can see lying to me wouldn't be easy, especially to my face." Serena just wanted to wipe of the smudged smile on his face. The guy was too arrogant, and he was too proud, not to mention he smiles too much for her liking.

"So the royal bloodline has witch blood. I bet you most have had a terrible childhood, your mother being a witch and all; it must have been hard navigating the courts with all those nasty gossips, but I guess bearing you the child of the man who enslaved her would be far worst. Did she kill all of the other women your father tried to take in so that her poor unwanted child could rule. Almost makes me sympathize with you. Tell me did you know that your own father raped your mother? Did you remind her of him? A father's blood you truly is running through your veins." Serena was suddenly caught off guard, and the shackles around her ankles and wrist tightened. She felt an immense wave of power wash over her, try to suffocate her. Serena managed to look up and saw the King standing up anger painting his once smiling face and his lips moving as he chanted a spell. Serena smiled inwardly. He was still at the chanting level, too bad. Serena thought of a spell and the air around her became harsh. The room was engulfed in a hard wind, the King's spell became loose and Serena took that opportunity to attack, but she had underestimated him. The king quickly regained his status and sent a stronger wave in Serena's direction, she was about to try and get a final blow when she blacked out; just like that everything just went black her sight, her sense of smell, sounds, everything just ceased to be. The King's spell was too strong for her, and she was low on energy.

The wind slowly died out, some of the guards had been thrown clear across the room, others were on their knees on the floor. Only the King was standing up, and even he had to hold onto his throne to keep his footing. The room was incased in a ghostly silence as the guards watched their own king's spell under the young witch get stronger by the moment.

"Your highness!" A shout came from one of the guards who was on his knees. The King snapped back.

"Get her out of my throne room." The king ordered before exiting the room. The king rarely used his powers and when he did it was against witches or to protect the people. Seeing him like that made most of the guards weary. The few who knew him well knew of his powers and the reason for his sudden loss of control. The young girl had ventured into dangerous territory when she had started speaking of his parents and the fact that she guessed so close to the truth made things even worst.

" Where shall we dispose of her body General Malachite." One of the guards who had been too terrified moments ago came up to the pale yellow haired man who was making his way into the throne room.

"You fool, the King had made it clear that he wanted her alive and well. Take her to the infirmary and keep quite about this, as far as any of you know, she's his honored guest." The guards nodded. The man who had asked what was to be done about the young girl looked at her laying body with disgust and looked at his general with pleading eyes. Malachite sighed and shook his head.

"What a disgraceful bunch of cowards. Off with you." With his one remark all of the guards left, all but the two other guards who had arrived moments after him and the one the king had called Zoicite.

"Malachite are you sure that he would want her to stay." One of the four remaining men asked. He had long brunet hair tied back in a ponytail by a green head tie.

"Nephrite. The king just lost his temper. In the past fifteen years he has been in total control of himself. Besides I agree that she is hiding something from us. I think there's more to learn here. We can't let her die before leaving us with something we can use against the remaining members of her group." Malachite said. He lifted the passed out girl and flung her over his shoulders as if she were a jacket. He turned to face his companions.

"Malachite is right. She could use magic even under the restrain." A man with long wavy yellow hair said looking at the girl over Malachite's shoulder.

"Right Jadeite... Now if you will excuse me I'll go and get this young Witch some help before she dies." Malachite left. He walked down the long corridor of the palace. He was grateful that it's too early for the servants to be up and too late for most of the young trainees to be in the palace grounds. He took Serena to the infirmary used the palace slave witches. The nurse there was a witch who served the King's nurse maid.

"Annabelle she needs your help. And please do not let anyone else look after her. Someone shall come for her when she awakens. If you need of anything just ask for it." The young witch nodded her head. She was a mute who was always smiling. If only she wasn't a witch then, things might have been so much happier for her. Malachite left and went to attend to his daily duties.

LATER ON:::::::::

Serena was in the infirmary still asleep. The young witch nurse Annabelle was washing her bloodied wrist when she noticed something on her charge's forehead. Annabelle moved the damp sun-gold hair from Serena's face and saw the golden crescent moon on her forehead, Annabelle ran a hand over the crescent moon.

Serena jolted upright. Her eyes were fully aware as she took in her surroundings. She saw the woman; her sand brown hair spilling over the ground where she was bowing. Serena sighed her secrete was known to this woman.

"Do not bow to me. I am a slave like you, you do yourself wrong by bowing to me. I came this way to free you when I got captured. I should have been more cautious... So are you okay?" Annabelle lifted her head from the floor only enough to meet eyes with Serena. She did not respond, instead she looked away nervously at the walls then back at Serena.

"If it makes you feel at ease, we can talk pathologically. I told you I'm just like you." Annabelle nodded and Serena smiled.

_ 'I felt your pain and fear, it was so tangible I could not overlook it. Were you to be burned?'_

_'No... I didn't know about that lie until I sensed your energy this morning. I should have suspected because something strange took place earlier. I really wanted to warn you, but I am without voice and with these restrains I cannot do any spells. I'm sorry_.' Annabelle relaid.

_'Don't think anything of it... Just promise you won't bow to me or act formal, I need a friend in these lands. Do that and I shall come back to get you out of here just to spite them._ Serena thought and got up. She looked down at her freed wrists seeing the bruise marks, they were deep, purple, the skin felt raw. She sighed standing up only to realize the shackles weren't the only things they had removed. She was bare, she grabbed the blankets off of the bed she'd risen from, wrapped them around herself and headed for the door.

_'Please Princess you can't leave.'_ Annabelle was standing her hands clasped together with eyes wide open and brimming with tears.

_'Yes I can and it's Queen. Mother passed a year ago.'_ Serena though looking at Annabelle confused.

_'They'll kill me if you escape... They'll think I let you go.'_ Serena didn't want to stay, but she knew that Annabelle was telling the truth. She would have to hold off escaping for later..

'_Fine but I will require something of you later... Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get some food.'_

'Your binders Queen.' Anna picked the manacles up and ran our after Serena who stopped long enough to take the bindings out of Annabelle's grasp and walk away.

"I give you my word that I will not run away if it causes you harm, but my wrists hurt and I can't put these damn things back on. I'll go eat and be back here before that egoistic King finds out that I'm out of here." Serena winked speaking her promise out loud.

Its been a REALLY REALLY REALLY Long time. And I'm to blame for that. I promised not to be one of those authors that never finishes a story. Well here I am finishing them after a ridiculously long time. I'm going to spell check these chapters then upload a new chapter at the end. AGAIN SO SORRY. If you don't forgive I completely understand, if you do I TOtally love you.

I hope to see reviews from some old fans. and new ones. (But Those who've been waiting for this update THANK YOU.)


	2. Chapter 2:Me? A Slave?

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: Their words were separated by an age old war that left hers broken and on the brink of extinction. His world holds the key to her people's salvation. But In a world where Witches are slaves to humans, the young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the King, who is bound by his duty to his people to let her world fade. Will the love these ancient foes share be enough to save an entire race?

**Chapter2: Me? A Slave?**

Serena walked down the hall. She wasn't sure what time it was, she was sure that it was past noon. She was forgotten to ask Annabelle where the kitchen was and she didn't want to go back to that small tight infirmary. She looked out one of the windows and the rays of the sun hit her face, it did not hurt her mortal body.

"Hey you. What are you doing here." A shout from behind had Serena turning around. There was a young a beautiful woman with a doll like face packed with white powder and startling red hair cascading around her in luxurious curls. Behind her were a group of women with the same powdered features, all of them elegantly dresses. The woman who'd shouted at her was staring at her intently with .

"Well I'm heading for the Kitchen if you most know... Who are you anyways." Serena hated women like her, they were the very reason her people were often seen as a curse upon mankind.

"Beryl. I'm princess Beryl... what are you doing in this part of the castle. You don't belong here." The red haired girl seemed to get redder than her hair making her look like a tomato in red. Serena couldn't help but try to get this woman even angrier.

"I have every right to be here. You can ask your King. He practically begged me to come here." Serena wanted to giggle as she watched Beryl's face.

"I didn't know I was begging you to come here. I thought I simply asked." The voice jolted Serena out of her good mood. She looked around and saw the owner of the voice.

"Yes you begged. Like a dog begging his master for food... Sorry..." The King smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect a rogue like you to understand what manners are or..." Before he could finish Serena interrupted him with her loud laughter.

"I didn't mean you. It was to dogs, for comparing you to such loyal and well bred creatures... " The king forced himself to maintain a composed appearance even though he wanted to laugh.

"What a disrespectful little tramp. May I dispose of her for you. I'm sure you can do it yourself, but why bother. with her bindings all I have to do is ask one of the trainees to take care of her and she'll be like a doll in no time." Beryl's face seemed to have deformed so that there was a cruel wicked smile contorting her features. Serena smiled, this wouldn't be a waist of time at all. The King had a real 'witch' by his side. Someone who was as skilled in magic as some of his close friends and someone who looked as if she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was the King, Serena knew this and was going to enjoy tormenting her.

"That might be a bit difficult considering I don't have those damned shackles on and I'm sure that the King wouldn't want you to hurt his special research experiment now would he." Serena turned to look at the King. Beryl's face flared and she seemed ready to attack. Serena smiled and got into a fighting stance and looked at Beryl ready to do some damage, the two of them were about to launch an attack at each other when they both felt a force hold them back.

"Why don't you two stop before someone gets hurt. Serena if you have so much time in your hands why don't you join Beryl's class. She would love to teach you some manners seeing as how she thinks you have none." Serena glared at the King.

"I'm fine the way I am. Besides I am not your concubine and you need a little pang of reality in your little life. " Serena said moving closer to the King so that their two bodies touched. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, dark blue eyes, staring into light blue ones. Serena smiled and stood on her toes to get up closer to him, the King smiled and lowered his head, Serena was caught off guard, she backed away immediately turning red. Beryl laughed. Leave it to the bastard to meet her bluff.

"Don't try to act grown up when you aren't. It takes a lot more to take the King off guard. The King and I have good work to do." Beryl warped her arms around Darien's waist and he held her hers. Serena looked at them and narrowed her eyes. Darien smiled as he pulled Beryl closer to him and kissed her full on the lips, Serena turned bit red and turned away. They were lovers, she should have suspected as much.

When Serena was out of sight he released Beryl and licked his lips.

"That was unusual of you." They looked at the spot Serena had been standing on moments before and thought that Beryl was right. He wasn't the type to be so careless outside of closed doors. He was starting to act unrestrained and that was a problem for him. He was sure that it had something to do with Serena, but he wasn't sure why or what was causing it and he didn't feel like finding out.

"Just ignore that, I did not mean to involve you in this little game." He turned and walked away. He didn't like Beryl, he didn't have any feelings of love towards her, but he didn't hate her either. She was beautiful, and he knew she would stay loyal to him as long as he stayed with her but that was it. What mattered to him is his kingdom and keeping it safe and productive. Beryl and her family's power will ensure that.

Elsewhere:

Serena ran down the hall not sure what had just happened or where she was going. She stopped running when she reached a set of bolted doors.

"Damn that son of a bitch. He had no right. And you moron you actually fell for his stupid tricks. I mean how pathetic... Yes he must pay, he will pay with his sorry little life. I will # &* and &*$$, and then &$." Serena was pacing in the room she had entered not paying any attention to the surrounding or the figure sitting on a desk watching her with a smile.

whistle* "I would hate to be who ever it is you're mad at... If you don't mind me asking who is it?" Serena jumped at the whistle and turned around to face a very handsome young man sporting a secretive grin on his face.

"And who the hell are you." Serena didn't want to know this man and she didn't need to know him to hate him; he was mortal that was clear to her. All she needed to know is whether or not he had witch blood; if he did then like the king he could use magic against her. He is human. That was enough for her to hate him. Serena watched as he got up and bowed to her, he looked up and held his hand out for her to shake Serena smiled and looked at his hand with disgust, when she didn't take his hand, he pulled it back and looked at her with a smile still on his face.

"I take it you don't like humans." Serena's smile grew. Not liking is an understatement of her hate for humans. She hated them with a passion. The only reason she is still here is because going out into the unprotected air would make every witch hunter out there who has her magical trail on their radar go after her and kill her within sight. Inside the palace, her powers are protected by all of the barriers around the palace and she could learn something about the barrier around the palace.

"You assumed right. Now unless you want something from me I suggest you leave me alone." Serena pointed to the door. The man raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"This is my room young lady. So I'm suggesting that 'you' leave before I decide to keep you here for the night." Serena's eyes narrowed and then she gave an evil grin.

"What's your name?" She asked the man and he frowned.

"Diamond, why?" Before he even finished talking lighting shot from nowhere and hit him. Serena laughed as the man bolted for the door.

The king was in the middle of a meeting when his commander in chief bolted through the doors with a red faced and a messy haired looking as if a ghoul was in his wake.

"Diamond what is the meaning of this?" He was in the middle of handling some rather pesky land dispute between two very influential nobles. He did not particularly enjoy land disputes but it was always a good idea to have these nobles within his grasp.

"Some blond haired witch just kicked me out of my room with a kind of spell. I though all of the witches in this palace were under restrains and unable to use magic. She was profanities about what I can only imagine is a horribly grotesque man and then puff I'm out of my room." The King turned to fully focus on Diamond attempting to look as serious as he could manage. He knew who it was and he could just imagine what had happened to Diamond. He secretly thought that his friend deserved what came to him for all the tricks he played on him, he wanted to laugh, but knew that Diamond wouldn't find that very funny, seeing as how he is a normal human being with no powers, Serena would seem very threatening to him.

" I will deal with this personally Diamond if you are willing to handle this meeting." Diamond looked at the hard faced nobles and then at the door and nodded. The meeting was much better than the little fireball, better yet thunderbolt.

"You get her out of my room and I will be more than happy to deal with this." Diamond whispered to his King as he passed by him grinning. He walked down the hall to Diamond's room.

The door was bolted with magic, he used his own magic and a lot of it to open the door. Inside Serena was laying on the bed asleep, the blanket and the pillows all over the room. She was sleeping like a helpless little child, but he could still see the waves of her energy. But they were unfocused, strong but unbalanced, he could easily work his way through them, but he had to be careful because otherwise she'll kill him without knowing or meaning to... He slowly closed his eyes and focused all of his control on his powers. His body emanated a hue that was the color of his magical aura; a midnight blue hue. He reigned in his magic with his mind, focusing on controlling it until his aura vanished. He could feel his magic at the tip of his consciousness; a needle sharp, solid entity pulsating with a life of its own. Sometimes his magic felt as if it were a living entity. His magic was controlled.

He moved towards Serena still very wary and alert. Her powers were out of her control as she sleeps; it was widespread in the room, he could see fragments of her aura all over the place, it looked to him like a giant sheer blanket with gaps, and rips all over. It astounds him that someone so revered and feared; someone credited with the defeat of some of his best witch hunters was so inexperienced with their powers. What she's been able to do should be impossible with her level of control. He was not about to accept that his entire kingdom was placed at risk by a mere child. Especially not this vulnerable sleeping child.

He stood at the edge of the bed and picked her up, he carried her out of the room. He couldn't place her in a guest room, if she did not attempt an escape her unruly powers will cause his people harm. He could place her with someone, but who? Any other person will surly bring her harm. He needed to put her somewhere within his control, somewhere he could both control her and who had access to her; the only place he could think of at the moment was...

"Oh boy... If you hated me before, I can't image what you'll feel about me now." He walked into a dimly lid room painted with dark blue walls. The room was a his, the bedroom adjoined a sitting room. A couch was stationed besides a hearth in the sitting room, next to it was a smaller sitting chair and a table at the center of the two. He walked to the eggshell colored couch and deposited his load on it, a spell had the fire at the heart going. The bedroom was part of a suite, the entire hall was sectioned off for his personal use, This was his bedroom, the whole hall was sectioned off for his personal use. Aside from the bedroom, his bedroom led to a smaller study, and a private massive bathing room. The suite however, housed an additional sitting room; one that is much larger where he hosted important diplomatic guests and a larger study for the same reason; the second study was separated from his bedroom. The suite had a small kitchen and a miniature library divided into two sections. It was designed so he could survive just living there for days without wondering into the main larger palace.

The best thing about it all, he could keep his little witch locked away here for days, weeks even. Satisfied he walked out of the master bedroom which he locked, then through his sitting room and finally to the hall. He locked the door leading to the main hall and for good measure he be-spelled the door. Any attempt to force open the door will instantly alert him and impair who so ever tried to open it.

When he re-entered the meeting hall, Diamond was shaking hands with the last of the nobles, they bowed to him and walked off. Diamond sat down on his chair and looked at the king with a smile, the other council members were not as pleased. Which could only mean that Diamond had just sold his soul–if he was lucky.

"So what happened!?" He did not want to know, he would prefer not to know, but knowing what he might have indirectly agreed to was a must for a king. Besides he was not one for surprises.

"Well your highness I'll be honored to let you know that I've gotten the aristocrats from the Leiden Kingdom to side with us..." The kingdom of Leiden was a small neighboring kingdom that refuses to join their kingdom in its campaign to bring some small independent factions under control.

"But..." He implored. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to let Diamond handle any political business the man had a predisposition do whatever it takes to get what he wants, damned be consequences.

"But... You're going to have to take their daughters or nieces as your concubines and possibly as wife." As he spoke Diamond kept smiling, the king mirrored his smile throughout his explanation, then because he could not force himself to keep smiling he scowled.

"Why I am not surprised... Why me. Are these women so unwanted in their homes that they must be thrown at my doors." He glared and directed the question at his oldest and dearest companion who simply chuckled at his exasperated outcry.

"On the contrary Darien, I heard that they are extremely beautiful, in fact I hear that there are two who are more beautiful than Beryl herself. There's the girl called Anna, and the most beautiful Metalia, rumors claim there is no woman as beautiful as she in our mortal world." Diamond only used his given name when they were not in official business mode.

"Great. I'm no fool, I've heard of women from the Leiden Kingdom, there is a rumor that they practice the black arts and that they are expert fighters not to mention lairs and snakes, so please remind me again why I would want those women in my home." Darien asked with a raised brow. Diamond smiled and looked at his friend.

"Well unless parading around the markets, dressing up like dolls, and giggling unnecessarily, and maddening jealousy is somehow connected to the dark arts, you have nothing to worry about." Diamond smiled as Darien shook his head.

"They are noble women, leave them alone and surely they will find ways to keep themselves entertained... Ow enough with this conversation, they'll be coming in two days so I'd advise you to get a place ready for them and make sure that Beryl is made aware of this development."

"I think I'll give Serena your room. She seemed to have taken the right choice in choosing your room." Darien growled.

"Yes well my lord I'm grateful that you decided to remove that little beauty out of my room. I thought I had to snuggle up against her warmth this night...which I must admit is a tempting notion." Diamond looked tentative, as if he were honestly picturing it. Darien shook his head. Diamond has a problem with women, he cannot stop loving them, and they him; which would be fine if he did not fall out of love faster than he fell in love.

"It's a good thing that you didn't. She might have been the last woman you tried to sleep with." Darien watched as Diamond's face grew paler with slight satisfaction

"That young woman is the witch we captured last night. She's the leader of the Scouts. A very dangerous toy even for you Diamond." A man with silver hair said. Those two had a knack for getting to on each other's nerves ever since they were children.

"Well seeing as how you handled this you can handle their lodging, make sure they are on the opposite wings from mime, I want as much distance between us as possible. They need not know that however." Darien said heading for the door.

"Where are you headed?" Malachite asked.

" Well someone disrupted my sleep last night and we all know that I have head ailments when I don't get enough rest, so unless you have anymore surprises for me." Darien left and headed for his room. Serena was there, but he was not going to avoid his own bed for her sake.

Darien entered his room and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came out of the bedroom hair wet and a towel around his neck. He was wearing boxers and white slippers. He walked to his bed and stopped short of sitting on it, Serena had moved. He pulled up a chair and placed it next to the bed and sat down looking at Serena's sleeping form.

"I hope you don't plan on getting used to taking other people's beds." Darien sat on the chair and looked at Serena until he fell asleep. Serena woke up when the sun was setting. She was having the worst head ache ever. It felt like a hang over but she hadn't gotten drunk, she doesn't even drink. When Serena opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a beautiful face with long lashes over closed eyes. She immediately sat up not sure what was happening. She was sure that she had placed a spell to keep everyone away from her, so who was this man and..._Damn you_. Serena recognized the face as soon as she took a better look at him. She sighed and let her head fell back down. She turned sideways and looked at him.

He was asleep. Serena looked around and realized that this wasn't the same room she had placed the spell in. Most likely this was his room and she was taking his bed. Serena smiled, she was taking the King's bed, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be impressed or disgusted with herself. She slowly moved to one side of the bed and used a spell to lift him up to the second side. As soon as Darien landed on the bed, Serena's head started to hurt. She had exhausted her powers earlier and now that the she had used it without first replenishing, she's probably going to have an even worst head-ache when she awakens later. But for now, she'll sleep and let herself reenergize.

Hours Later:

Darien woke up in the middle of the night, something was up against him, something warm and soft. It couldn't be Beryl because he was entangled in what seemed like silk treads and he could smell something sweet like berries of some sort. Darien slowly opened his eyes and saw what was on top of him. He nearly jumped when he saw the person besides him, whose long golden tresses entangled him. He stared from his confinements to her face, her lips were slightly ajar as she breathed. He could feel her warm breath brush against his cheeks. She flung her arm over his body, and the other half of her was also covering him, her hair was everywhere, falling over the bed, her hair could serve as a blanket for her if it wasn't so wild. Serena stirred a little and moved closer to him, snuggling up to him, Darien looked down at the small childish face looking at him and smiled closing his eyes. This was most likely a dream he was going to wake up from. Because there was no way on earth Serena would be laying down next to him, snuggling up to him in fact. And if it was no dream, then the horror on her face when he tells her later would be a gift from the heavens.

Darien was sure that Serena despised him. And he didn't have much faith in her... but here he was about to sleep again knowing that if he was alive now, he wouldn't be when she wakens and finds herself in this situation. He almost laughed at the thought.

Early Morning:

Serena felt something warm beneath her. She smelled sweet roses, cinnamon and felt something firm and muscular. Her eyes popped open, she had completely forgotten where she was. Serena looked up and saw silky black hair over a beautiful strong face and saw beautiful long lashes over pale peach skin. She couldn't believe what she had done, she was supposed to be finding a way of destroying the barrier not fooling around. She was suppose to be weary, almost half of the palace knows she's here and that means half of the kingdom's witch hunters are looking for her as well.

She had no time to be relaxing or letting her guard down around anyone especially not the King of the people who would rather have her burned to a steak because she believes in something different than they and because she is different from them. Serena slowly removed herself from Darien and sat up, her long silk hair ran over him and tickled him. She heard a small chuckle and stopped and turned around to make sure he wasn't awake. He was, Serena found herself looking into the most mesmerizing blue eyes she's ever seen. They truly looked like the night sky, Serena though she saw the stars and the moon in those eyes. She wouldn't mind looking into those eyes for ever, what she did mind was the egotistical grin he sported, Serena rolled her eyes.

"Grin all you want because this is the last time you get me by your side." Serena said looking at him crossly. Darien lifted himself on his elbow and placed his head in his hand so he could look at her closely. Serena blushed and looked down and blushed even more when her eyes landed on his bare chest with her hair over it. Darien's smile grew wider when he saw this, he slowly lifted her hair up to his nose and sniffed it.

"Your hair smells so sweet... And it's so soft." Darien couldn't believe what he was doing, he was a womanizer yes, but he was also very careful and he knew that he shouldn't be fooling around with someone like Serena, but he couldn't help it. She was provoking

"Well I would appreciate it if you gave it back to me...Or if you like I know a spell that can give you this same hair." Serena smiled and looked at his raised eye brow. She was mentally going to kick herself later on, for flirting with him, but for the time being she'll enjoy it.

"No thank you, it'll be very strange if the two of us walked around with the same hair. Besides it look very enticing on you." He was playing with her, that didn't stop her excitement.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Serena asked rising an eyebrow at him. Darien's grin faded and he suddenly looked very serious.

"I would ask you the same. No one I've ever met is like you. Your hair is like the sun, your eyes like the sky on a beautiful spring day and your lips are like sweet peaches, and your skin is so soft, if clouds are the softest substances on the Earth then your skin is like the clouds." Serena's eyes grew wide and Darien pulled her down, he turned around and placed himself on top of her.

"..." Serena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you seduced!?" Darien asked lowering his face closer to hers. Serena's face grew dark and then she smiled.

"I would be careful about who I try these games on. I'm not interested in you and unless you wish to die here in this bed I suggest you get off me." Darien didn't have to ask what she meant by, he could feel it. She had used a spell and there was something hovering behind him, most likely a knife since he could feel something cold against the skin of his neck. Darien smiled, it was good to know she could be threatened.

"Well I guess I should be careful... I suggest you take a different room from the one you had earlier... Wait never mind keep the room." Serena saw an evil glint in his eyes when he suggested that she keep it.

"No... I like this room I think I'll keep this one." Darien looked at her.

"I guess I didn't have to use a spell to seduce you. But I'm afraid if you sleep in here, you'll have more than witch hunters after you." Darien smiled and Serena turned the other way. She got off the bed and walked out of the room her hair dragging on the floor, leaving glittering blond light on the black carpeted floor. Serena heard Darien chuckle as she left the room.

"The bathing room is on the left." Darien shouted from the bedroom. A second later he heard the door slam shut and burst out laughing. She was such a child. It was getting even harder to believe that she was the same person who had taken the powers of seven of his best witch hunters with a single spell.

Darien heard the shower go on and got up, she was probably going to need a change of cloths, seeing as how she's getting weaker by the day. She probably hadn't realized that the barrier around the palace is slowly taking her energy away every time she cast a spell. He would have to warn her if he doesn't want her to suddenly fall down dead because she'd drained herself dry. Darien got off the bed and headed for his closet, he looked around for something that would fit her and couldn't find anything, and she was so small his cloths would be too big for her. He looked around and found an old t-shirt of his, he pulled it out and looked at it, it was till too big, but then again with this, she wouldn't need anything else, this would cover her up completely at least until he gets clothes made for her.

Darien placed the shirt on the bed and left a note on it. Serena was taking too long, he would have to take a bath in a different room. He walked out of the room with his change of cloths and headed down the hall.

Serena came out and didn't find him there. She walked into the bedroom and saw the large t-shirt. Serena picked up the note with a frown on her face as she read the note;

Note:

_Sorry I couldn't see you get out of the shower, but I saw enough last night, it'll last me for the day. The t-shirt on the bed is for you, hope it's not too big. I'll be back later on, someone will come with a change of cloths for you and breakfast in a while. Don't leave the rooms until I get back, you're very troublesome and I don't want my people worried or scared... Oh and don't use any magic, the barrier is sucking the magic out of you every time you use it, so I suggest you learn how to do things the normal ways or learn a different root of magic..._

_Also, take a different room. If you can't decide I'll choose one for you._

Serena thought looked at the letter and at the window. She could see the gates of the kingdom from here and she knew that the barrier was right around those gates.

"Great. It's not bad enough I'm his slave but I'm unable to escape. Looks like I have to count on you guys for help... I sure hope you get here before the new years celebration." Serena picked up the shirt he had left for her and put it on, she then walked out of the room and started to look around. His living room was so clean she was afraid to touch anything least she caused a mess. She walked around to the kitchen; the way to the kitchen not visible from the main living room, there was a section where the wall jutted outwards and another wall vanished behind it, she expected to find the space sealed off, but when she walked towards she caught sight of the kitchen. There nothing there, she was hungry. She wondered why he had a kitchen if he always ate dinner in the Palace dining room. As soon as she reached for the door knob, she felt a small electric shock zap her.

"Damn you." Serena swore, she couldn't leave the room. She wondered around the living room until she could no longer stand the sight of it, she walked to another room; the library he had a large collection on Philosophy and Economics, Sciences, the Human Anatomy and to her utter surprise Witchcraft. A large map table was littered with books; some of which opened at random pages. She walked over and sat on the desk. The books were all on witch craft and its origin. Serena looked through the books. Most of them were written by humans who had little understanding on witch craft so most of the information were inaccurate.

She did however find three books that were very interesting to her. The three were written by the same person, a Lady Gae. The books as far as Serena could tell were very real and true in every word of witch craft. There were spells and information about the origin of magic that Serena hadn't seen in the books at her home. Information that was new to her.

She placed the books aside and took the remaining books back to the bookshelves. She was about to sit down to look at Lady Gae's books when she heard a nock on the door. Serena sighed and walked out, when she opened the door a young boy with orange hair was standing in front of her with a plate and some cloths wrapped in soft paper. Serena knew he was a witch even before she saw the restraining shackles around his wrist. They looked like bracelets, but the markings on them were spells. Serena smiled and moved aside for him to enter. The boy looked at her skeptically and her smile grew.

He explained his situation. She was sitting on the floor inside the barrier and he on the other side, the plate was on both ends. He was in love with his master; a young wealthy woman married to what she could only discern to be a monster judging from his description. Her husband took pleasure in abusing her, and he was the least bit faithful to her.

"Sofia. Her name's Sofia and his name is John. But please be careful he has many dangerous friends who just want some kind of excuse to get rid of every witch in this kingdom." Serena smiled. She was the guardian of her people. She wasn't suppose to let them get enslaved, she was suppose to make things right for them; fix their problems no matter how great. She was destined as all the former rulers were, as her mother was and her foremother, to use the power of the crystal to bring peace and prosperity to her people. She had failed that duty when she could not save her people from enslavement, she will not fail them again.

"I Serena Moon of the Scouts took an oath to protect our race, I will not fail." She wanted all to know, all to be prepared for her, she wanted her enemies convened at one location easy for her picking. She was in the perfect situation to learn about her enemy. These powers the King seems capable of using, the barrier around the palace which somehow works with the shackles to drain power from witches; all of the human weapons were of witch origin and yet they seemed ignorant of that. Who is supplying the mortals with these weapons? That was her first and most pressing concern.

"It is a dangerous task your highness. This palace feeds on witch energy. I am of lower magic, I am barely affected by its magic, as are many of the witches held in captivity. You are of a higher order, the palace will gorge on you." Serena smiled and looked at him.

"This form places me at a level equivocal to yours. However this chamber is different, the magic in this chamber is pure and ancient, it calls to my true form summoning my magic to the surface. I am forced to exasperate my powers to keep them at bay. The King thinks it's the barrier, he is unaware of the chambers secretes. I will remain here until I find the source of its magic and the source of his people's magic." Serena pointed to her hair and smiled. The guy's eyes widdened when he noticed what he had eluded his notice.

"Your hair... It's not silver anymore...What happened?" Serena smiled, then looked at her hands.

"They caught me at a bad time. My powers slipped out. Keep that a secret when you spread the news of my whereabouts. However inform my scouts of this development." He nodded and made haste leaving her to contemplate her plans.

She needed to get word to her comrades, fast, she had a small paper shinogimi, a paper spirit that she could animate to life with a spell. A good thing she discovered that library, the spirit was now finding its way to freedom through the boy; she'd slipped it on the tray while they spoke, it will make sure to get to the appropriate person. Raye, she will be able to decipher the spell and information Serena had placed on the paper spirit. Serena had sneaked in pieces of the spell in her conversation with him.

He will help deliver a message to her comrades without knowing, if discovered he will not be implicated. This way, Serena wards the scouts from attempting a rescue only to fall into a trap. She also gets to inform them of her whereabouts and her condition and the plan she was working on perfecting. If by luck they manage to send her a message back then all the better.

Serena had eaten her food but she was still hungry, she looked into the kitchen just incase the kitchen had magically restocked itself, nothing. Angry Serena tried to summon food. The spell work at a cost, Serena's head was pounding, she couldn't even stand up so she dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and the forced herself to sleep. She felt her head get heavier with every breath she took. This wasn't a room, it was a prison. A prison to torture her in... Serena felt her anger rise, this room was an example of the humans' need to efface her race. This was what the humans want her people to go through. She was going to cream. Even with her eyes closed, she could still feel the pain and her eyes started to fill up with tears, she numbed herself to it and allowed time to pass.

(That was fast right. Love yall so I'll write. Hope u like this one. Okay Serena and Darien's relationship gets a bit too intense. It might get rated M but that's way on farther chaps. For now it's just lust. Well hope you don't mind that I got them sleepin' together so soon, I just needed a spark to their realationship and I know that sex isn't the right answer but it is an answer)


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Plan

Black Diamond

Summary: Their words were separated by an age old war that left hers broken and on the brink of extinction. His, holds the key to her people's salvation. But In a time where Witches are slaves to humans, the young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the King, who is bound by his duty to his people to let her world fade. Will the love these ancient foes share be enough to save an entire race of beings?

**Chapter 3: The Grand Plan.**

Endymion was in his office working on some files when he felt it. Someone used magic in the room and its defenses were now active. Growling he jumped to his feet knocking over his work. He rushed out of his office bumping into Diamond.

"What! The world about to end thanks to your rabbit?" Diamond asked looking at him with a grin. Darien nodded.

"That stupid girl went and cast a spell in my room after I specifically told her not to." Darien stormed to his chambers with Diamond right at his heels.

"I'm going to enjoy this. You scolding a witch whose powers are deemed extraordinary... Man you were a wonderful ruler. Long lived the king...Oh Long lived the King." Diamond started chanting and Darien had the sudden need to choke his friend. They reached his room, he sent the full force of his power at the door it flung open.

"Serena. Serena...Serena can you hear me." She didn't replay, instead a load scream came through the kitchen, shaking the walls, breaking the small glass ornaments in his room and nearly making him deaf. Darien ignored all of that, all his focus was on Serena and her voice filled with agony and unfortunately magic.

In the kitchen Darien was mortified by the sight in front of him. He heard Diamond gasp, a low hiss escaped his mouth. On the floor, Serena lay curled up clutching her head her body engulfed in blue flames was contorted. The floor around her had turned ashy, and it was warm. Darien patted her body attempting to stop the flames. His hands froze on top of her. The flames weren't hot, they didn't burn at all. He couldn't even feel them. But she was screaming, and he knew that she could feel them. He needed to get her out of here, and get those flames off of her. Picking her up, Darien dashed out of the room and ran towards the infirmary.

The place was full and everyone moved aside as he walked in with Serena's enflamed body. everyone but Annabelle. She looked even worst than Serena did, her body wasn't on fire, but her face was red and her eyes tearing up. She moved aside and pointed to the bed that was usually reserved for him.

Placing Serena on the bed, he moved back bumping into Annabelle who's body was as hot as fire. He turned around to look at her, but she ignored the questioning look in his eyes and focused on healing Serena. It didn't take long for the fire on Serena to die out, and for Annabelle's red skin to turn back to it's normal shade. He was definitely going to ask her about that...But for the time being, he'd have to look after Serena, before Diamond tries anything with her.

Looking at his friend kneeling besides Serena and taking her hand. Diamond kissed it lightly, moving up her arm. Darien felt his heart tingle with rage and was about to interfere when Serena snatched her hand away and slapped Diamond across the face so hard she left her hand print on his face.

"Do I look like a whore...The next time you even think of that, I'll cut your tongue out." The rage in her eyes matched her reddened face. Diamond got up dazed. Darien laughed inward thinking his friend had learned his lesson, only to see him grin so wide, it was unnerving.

"Dear god. I think I'm in love." Diamond said looking down at Serena with a smile. She smiled back at him rolling her eyes. Darien didn't like her reaction to his declaration of love. Clearing his throat he walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Her body was unscarred.

"Besides feeling like I got burned in the fires of hell... I feel peachy. And you, how is your hight ego feeling up there in the universe." Serena asked looking at his eyes twinkling with emotions. She frowned and then her eyes hardened getting his and Diamond's attention.

"The next time you feel the impulse to lock me up in a spell repellant room, leave me with enough food and games to keep me company or your assets can join your ego up there in the universe. Okay!" Serena's voice went all cute and friendly at the end. The two men looked at her with bewilderment as she walked past them and out of the infirmary.

"God that's a woman I would love to warm up against. She is my dream come true." Diamond said staring at Serena's retreating backside.

"You want to warm up against every woman. Besides I'd advice you to stay away from her. She's strong, and she'd not like the court ladies who would flock to you at your beck and call." Darien said walking out of the infirmary with Diamond behind him.

"Why Darien aren't you feeling a tad possessive of our little witch." Diamond's taunting voice served only one purpose, and that was the to surge Darien's wrath. Darien knew very well that Diamond was well skilled in the art of annoyance, it was one of the reasons he was the King's representative, because he could annoy any old council Lords to do whatever he wanted.

"Don't you have to be somewhere right now Diamond!?" The inquiring hint in Darien's voice was completely overlooked, with another shrewd smile adorning his perfectly sculpted face.

"Not really Darien. You're stuck with me for the time being." He smiled seeing the glare Darien's face froze into. The two of them walked into Darien's office, sitting on the sofa Diamond watched as Darien yet again busied himself with more work.

"Elanor is planning on coming over for a visit, and you know she will be arriving with her Mistress, Lady Clara and her sisters... You might want to find a woman before she comes, otherwise she might stick around for far longer than any of us want her to." Darien stopped working to glance at Diamond fleetingly before resuming his work.

"Clara's family is very powerful. To get her off my back, I will need to find a woman far more powerful than her. I cannot afford the political squirmishes she will cause to anyone beneath her." Darien sighed and flung his papers aside. He did not want to have to deal with Clara and her devious attempts to get him to marry her, but the woman was a constant nuisance and her family was powerful enough to keep on agitating him from time to time. He waste no time on them therein causing a rift between them. Her mother was a very important member of his council, so is her twin sister Lara.

"The price you pay for being the most powerful Wizard in the Kingdom, and for being the most powerful man on this side of the world; politically that is. Every woman of power would want you, how else would they protect their wealth and insure that their children are powerful in magic?" Diamond was mocking him, he knew it well.

Sure he was the most powerful magic user in the entire history of his people, and his family lineage has been powerful since the dawning of their kingdom's history. His family has always been the ruling class in this part of the world; that did not mean every eligible woman with a powerful family history had to come knocking down his door for a marriage proposal.

"You know Beryl can match Clara at both. Her family is powerful enough to rival Clara's and her powers are even greater than those of Clara." Darien shook his head. He might want to get rid of the Clara brigade, but Beryl was far worst to deal with.

"She and I have a mutual relationship at the moment. I have no desire of changing that. And parading her around would only give her ideas I have no intention of eliciting." Diamond smirked.

"You mean sex. You prefer the sex over the relationship. I can understand that. Beryl is a divine woman. She is like no other woman. Very tempting, and you are very lucky to have access to those...assets. But I wonder how she will feel once you reveal your little pet to her." Darien glared, getting up from his desk.

"Beryl knows about Serena, they have met. And Beryl does not have ownership of me. I am in several relationships. She is not always available and I do get bored." Diamond chuckled.

"Good to know. Then its completely fine if I inform you that I have taken the initiative to...inform Bethany that you...will be more than glad to court her." Darien stopped dead on his track. Bethany Barton was the only daughter of a local lord whose family is amongst the great Hunter families.

"And what do you get out of this?" Diamond sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its complicated." The look in Diamond's eyes revealed far more than he wanted to.

"Safire?" The question was received with a nod from Diamond. Darien nodded and kept walking. Safire, Diamond's younger brother had been taken captive by some witches several months ago and has been missing. Bethany's family had a witch captive who _might_ be able to might have a lead on where Safire is being kept. The witches who captured Safire had demanded the Barton Family crest, which Bethany can get for Diamond in exchange for Darien.

* * *

Serena had not eaten day, she was still hungry, so after storming out of the enfarmary she scrounged around for the kitchen.

She found it at last, but the place was packed. There were people everywhere, hub numbing, shouting orders, running around and preparing food.

She stood at the door, waiting; there was probably some big event about to take place.

Serena wanted to stay out of their way, her stomach wouldn't stand for it.

"What are you standing about gaping for, we need every free hand we have. Go and start making those pies." A vulumpous older woman with startling red hair who reminded her strangely enough of her old school master, came towards Serena pulling her towards the kitchen. Graping hold of a huge bowl she told me to make pie.

"I cannot make pies." The woman stopped short, a deep frown to her face.

"Its easy enough, just mix the flour, put it in the pots, fill it with the apple sauces and cover it, then you put them all in the oven to bake." Serena wanted to protest, the frown made the woman look more like her senshi master and she held back her tongue. The woman also dashed off to scold another girl.

With no options, Serena set her mind to work...flour...where and what is flour...Serena turned her head around looking for flour. She was certain that the woman did not mean flowers...but...She wondered out through the kitchen door leading out and picked some flowers blooming by the castle walls, she came back in and deposited her load on a less crowded table.

"There we go." as soon as she dusted her hands she saw a huge bag sitting at the foot of the table with the words "Flour" written across.

She looked around no one was paying attention, she covertly dumped the flowers to the ground and picked up the bag and poured it into a huge bowl sitting next to her. She was not a cook, but she was a witch and remembering mixtures was a must, she poured milk from a tankered into the bowl and began to stirr with a spoon. The spoon was big for her to handle properly. Half of the flour ended up on the ground and on her.

By the time she was done, perhaps hours later and ravanous, she was coated in flour. Her hair was streaked with white powder, her face smeared, and her cloths turned pure white.

She was slumped up on the coutertop her head down and her stomach growling savagly.

"Are you alright." Serena turned her head to the side to peek at the speaker.

A young girl with beautiful chestnut colored hair, emerald green eyes and chocolate colored skin stood a few paces from her. She was carrying two plates in her hand, each filled with food. Serena's eyes wondered from the young girl's alluring feauture to the food in her hands.

With a wide understanding smile, she sat down besides Serena and placed one of the trays before her.

"My name is Mariam, I am in charge of making the pies. But I could not get here on time, my little brother is sick and I couldn't leave him without someone to watch over him, and I was afraid that Ms. Harthon would fire me for sure. We have important guests to feed today and I couldn't afford to loose this job...so thank you." listened to her but focused on the untouched food before her.

She was interested in what the girl was saying and wanted to be polite, but the opportunity to feed just presented itself and her hunger was now gnawing at her. The girl seemed to understand and politely invited Serena to eat.

"Thank you for the food. I was hungry. And don't be too quick to thank me, I cannot cook and I might get you fired yet." She smiled and began to eat her own meal.

Serena finished hers in an instant and sighed relieved.

After their meal they concluded their a nice chat. Mariam and her brother were not of the area, she and her brother were originally from the the far North.

She was a witch; a half breed, but a witch none the less. Serena could smell the magic in her blood. But she could not recognize the clan. Each clan had a specific aura underlying each magical aura.A witch who is inclined to say, earth magic and is of the Solar Clan then their aura would be that of earth magic, but at the core there will be a solar aura; and that felt like solar magic. Each magical clan has its own identifiable aura, when you feel magic from a Solaris you know its from a solaris just like when you feel a Lunarian's magic you know its moon magic. Its the same way you know hot from cold.

She was not Lunarian, nor was her aura tinged with that of any of the three clans, but she did have a core clan, Serena could taste the two magics in her...But it was an unknown clan and all Clans were known to Serena, She Queen of the Silver Alliance, the original clan; from which all clans stem.

This was not possible, she had a connection to all witches, they were all spots of light in her soul. When any witch feels too strong an emotion it vibrates within her, it had taken her decades to learn control over her powers.

"My brother fell ill recently and he keeps talking about the a Golden Woman who will take away the source of our powers. He is a very powerful Seer, but even with all of his abilities he cannot tell which clan we belong to." Serena stared at her, Golden Woman she did not know of any golden woman; titles such as Golden anything warrant knowing.

"Why divulge such a rare secrete to me. How can you be certain that I will not reveal it and get you captured?" Mariam looked shocked for a moment, then she smiled and captured Serena's blue gaze with her startlingly green ones. Something happened, Serena felt a tingle of some kind of magic, not being used on or against her, but magic that was alive in her gaze.

"I cannot for some reason distrust you. Something about you...you don't seem the type capable of hurting another being." Serena smiled solemnly, she was capable of hurting, even killing, more so in these passing years.

"I would not speak of your secrete. But take care who you tell, this place is not friendly to those who are different...just be..."

"Who baked the pies!" The Senshi trainer look-alike, Ms. Harthon, her face beet red looked as if the hounds of hell had ravaged her.

Mariam began to rise out of her seat, Serena was faster.

" I made them." Ms. Harthon turned to her.

"The lady Clara is demanding the 'insolent little fool who tried to pass that off as food.'"Serena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She would have been trilled to eat food cooked by Queen of the Silver Alliance, besides the pies looked perfectly succulent, so they tasted a tad off, big deal.

She entered the dinning hall which was litered with finely dressed nobles suffocating in their pompous garments. She wondered how they moved with such confining and hideous garments.

At the head of the table, sat Endymion, an amused smile playing its way onto his face. Serena saw him cover up a smile with his hands resting his elbow on the table; Obviously he was forgetting his manners now that he could enjoy antagonizing her.

"Did you make this...this block of gravel you call pie?" A beautiful young woman seated to Endymion's right glared at Serena with the angriest green eyes she had ever seen. The delicate look about her seemed to morph at her rage.

"Yes I made the pies, is there something wrong?" The question made her angrier.

"Yes there is something wrong with the pies. They are hard as gravel and as tasteless as your appearance." Serena narrowed her gaze.

"If they are as hard a gravel, then your teeth must be harder than gravel to have tasted them." A series of chuckles erupted from the table. Endymion covertly covering his with a cough.

Serena spared a moment to glare at him, only to stare into his mischievously twinkling eyes and the laughter in them. She turned to the young woman who had risen to her feet.

"How dare you. You are nothing more than a servant." Serena tensed sensing the dark aura starting to emanate from the girl.

Obviously the chit was a magic user. Which of course meant Serena could attack her in self defense. And because she would be acting on reflex, she could cause some serious damage _unintentionally_ of course..

Endymion cleared his throat to garner their attention. Clara who was blissering one moment turned her gaze in his direction and her features seemed completely soften.

"I assume there was some mix up in the kitchen Clara. I can assure you Serena has never physically made a meal in her life." The implication in his voice and the look he gave Serena was clearly a remind of the "food" accident that had occured in his rooms. She rolled her eyes, the entire accident was due to his attempts to restrain her powers.

"She is a sort of guest of mine. I just do not know what she was doing in the kitchen." His attention was fully turned towards her, waiting.

"Since you refused to feed me, I had to look elsewhere for food. And when I arrived in the kitchen they assumed I was hired help." The annoyed tone of her voice made him raise his eyes.

She is of royal blood as he is, to be captured as a slave did not change that, she will demand to be treated as the Queen (in disguise) that she is.

"My apologies, dine with us?" A challenge, if she refused she'd be insulting the King and her host, and if she complied she would embarrass herself. Smart of him, she was smarter.

"I would love to your 'highness' but as you can see at the moment I am not presentable." Serena offered her best smile, and watched him mimic her smile.

"Then you have my leave to go and make yourself presentable...then you may join us...and we shall wait for you so do hurry." She fought the impulse to smash him with the dinning table, control was the way to win.

"As you wish. I am a _slave_ to your whims after all." The jibe was clear only to those who knew that she was a witch under his command; his generals and himself. He raised a brow; a habit she thought, and smiled in response; challenge and amusement in his eyes

She spun around, stormed out of the room to go clean up and come dine with him and his guests.

* * *

Edited, working on the other chapters before an update.

Read/Review/Keep me fueled, the reason I'm back is because of all the fan support I've been receiving,

If I know you care, I will be compelled to deliver more.

Thanks to old fan who have been keeping with me and to new ones who are starting with me.

READ&REVIEW please.


	4. Chapter 4: Moonshine

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: Their words were separated by an age old war that left hers broken and on the brink of extinction. His world holds the key to her people's salvation. But In a world where Witches are slaves to humans, the young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the King, who is bound by his duty to his people to let her world fade. Will the love these ancient foes share be enough to save an entire race of beings?

**Chapter 4: Moonshine**

"Serena, you are not seriously upset are you?" She turned around glaring at him. The look on his face was almost as frustrating as the day's events.

Serena was full, making the deprecating dinner worthwhile. Serena just really hoped he appreciated the things she endured for his amusement.

"That woman's negative energy nearly suffocated me throughout the meal. She wanted to kill me, I could feel it." He chuckled again, taking his overcoat off and carelessly flinging it on the bed before proceeding to remove his shirt from his pants. The white cotton shirt hanging out of his trousers was fetching.

"She was just misguided about our relationship?" Serena pulled the hair pin out of her hair and let the strands fall.

"And what is our relationship if you don't mind me asking?" Darien came up to her, stood right in front of her, took his hand and gently moved a strand of hair away from her face with a smile.

Leaning in closer to her ear, breathed deeply in.

"You..." He turned his head against her neck, his roaming lips leaving behind a shocking trail of heat.

"Are my..."He paused for a minute to kiss her neck, and to listen to her breathing.

"Slave!" He made an attempt to move away, but tightened her grip on his sleeves and drew closer to him. Serena trailed her lips from his neck to his throat. Stoping to take a nip at his adam's apple.

"Well then master." She placed her head lower, kissed his chest, opened several buttons on his shirt to gain access to his nipple.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded grave, but the hand buried in her hair was gentle.

"Being of service!" Serena took one of his nipples and nipped at it gently. Darien stopped breathing for a moment, she couldn't stop breathing. He pulled her away immediately.

She stared at him for a fleeting moment before turning away and heading for the bathroom. Being in the presence of so many witch haters had her feeling dirty. She needed a bath.

"Do you want me to help?" She stumbled when she heard him behind her.

She did not turn around or stop, she would love for him to attempt anything crude. It would be the perfect excuse to kill him.

She cast a paralysis spell on the bathroom door; If he tries to cross the boundaries of the two rooms then he will fall paralyzed giving her the opportunity to free herself.

The binding will last until he gives her her freedom or dies. She was hoping for the later.

He came up to the door, then froze. Leaned against the door frames but stayed far away enough so that he was nowhere near crossing the thresh hold.

"Very amusing Serena. And if I did not already have plans with a...lady friend. I would have taken the time to show you just how...infantile your little spell is. But alas, the lady awaits." He chuckled lightly when I continued to ignore him. The door was open but the spell would keep him out.

"You should go to bed after you are done. I have an early day tomorrow and I do not intend on leaving you alone. You are quite a handful when left to your own devices." He moved away from the bathroom door and vanished into one of the other rooms. He was gone.

The shower felt wonderful against her body. The warm bath water smelled like lavender, and the rose petals scattered in the tub slightly brushed against her flesh.

She shuddered leaning backwards getting ready to let herself sink into the bliss.

She let herself go, allowed her mind to wonder searching, searching for all the witches in the area.

Calling them.

Sharing her bliss with them. Taking their pain, surrow, and uncertainty and replacing it with bliss. She wondered into their minds, their souls through a shared link, and gave them access to herself.

'I am coming. We will all be free. Soon! We will all return home. Soon. Can you not hear, hear the call of Selenity herself. She is watching over us. And very soon my people. We shall bathe in Moonshine.'

Their minds relaxed, and their spirits rose again. They will continue to fight on, to survive. She could feel their hope returning.

They are going to return home.

Serena knew Selenity forgave them and will accept their return to their beloved Lunar Kingdom.

Their voices, and their love surged through her. She could feel their appreciation, their devotion. she did not want them feeling indebted, it was partly her fault that they were all here. Her responsibility to return them home.

She felt every witch, their magic, their situation. She was them for a moment then she was back into herself. She breathed deeply, about to return to her own body.

Then she felt it, a witch on the brink of death. She had been beaten repeatedly, starved, and raped only moments ago.

Serena's eyes burned, tears spilling out in rivulets.

She needed to leave here. To go and help immediately.

Serena headed for the window this time. Knowing better than to head for the door after last time.

She did not make it that far.

She touched the glass and it sent an electric wave through her body that sent everything but her mind into blackness.

Paralyzed.

She screamed, but nothing came out. He would not hear her, or sense her.

Serena wanted to save the witch, get to her before she died.

Her fear...

Her body on the cold soil in so much pain.

She was fourteen.

Young.

New the life of slavery.

And so very afraid.

Serena laid down on the warm, carpetted ground and listened the witch fade. Heard the horror and loneliness in her mind.

Serena wanted to help. She screamed at her body to function. She couldn't do anything. Endymion was nowhere in sight. He could not hear. Nor would he care. He was human.

When she finally died, hours later, Serena's eyes were swollen from crying, her body twitching on the ground. She could not save her.

She could have saved her.

She could have...

"Serena?"

The sight of her body was painful to take in. He crouched besides her, her face was glued to the ground with tears.

Lips gnawed raw, and her finger digging deep grooves into her pale flesh.

He smelled the pungent scent the magic. It was angry magic; dark magic.

"I told you not to use magic in these chambers. Why do you not listen to me." He reached for her, then recoiled when he felt the grief and hatred rippling from her.

"Dark magic"

Her body was emanating dark magic. Did Serena use dark magic?

Those who tapped into dark magic are usually extremely desperate. He would have felt it if she had been to those extremes. He almost felt sorry for her, but he did not believe anything warrants tapping into dark magic. The dark arts defiles everything about magic.

It was disgusting and corrupting, like a disease.

"I cannot touch you. Your body reeks of black magic." Rising to his feet, Darien looked down at her and something in him twisted.

He wanted so badly to take her off that cold floor and return her to bed. He wanted to help her, but dark magic is something he cannot accept. Dark magic took his loved ones from him. Dark magic began the war between his people and hers.

If she was tempering with dark magic...then she was evil.

He summoned Malachite and a few other trusted palace guards.

"What is it your highness?" Malachite unsympathetically stared at Serena's battered form. Darien could almost hear the thoughts in Malachites mind for they echoed his own.

...let her die.

"She used dark magic...until I know why I want her locked away." Malachite nodded calling the guards to pick her up. The guards in the dungeons all have a special ability that makes them immune to magic. Serena's magic will be contained.

"What is it!" Darien wanted to be left alone. Malachite did not seem to care.

"There is...was...a situation. I do not know how far it goes...but I believe it effected a large sect of the kingdom." Business, he was not in the state of mind to handle any official business. The situation with Serena completely disarmed him. He felt betrayed.

"What situation?"

"I received report. An hour ago every witch in the kingdom lost their bearing and succumbed to darkness. They attacked humans and some even escaped their bindings forcibly. The charms failed, its elicited mass fear." Darien sighed.

"You believe Serena was effected by the same phenomena?" He couldn't believe Serena being effected by magic he and his generals seemed to have escaped from. She was perhaps the most powerful witch he has yet to come across. If he was unaffected, she must definitely will not be effected.

"I am not sure. But we have a situation right now, all the witches in the palace are under quarantine. Annabelle nearly killed a guard, he is in the infirmary under intensive care." Annabelle. She was incapable of hurting a fly.

"Did any of them say anything." He shook his head.

Darien nodded.

"I will be there in a moment. For now leave me be." Malachite left.

Alone Darien wanted to believe Serena was effected by the same thing that made all those witches loose control...he knew better. Serena was something special. She was no mere witch. Her presence in the castle, in the kingdom, created a surge amongst the witches. There is new life breathing into their souls. And that life is Serena.

"Mother if you are listening, I am in need of some advice. Though I am certain you are enjoying my torment." He knew his mother knew all that was and will be. She was long past but he knew better than to believe she was ever gone. His mother always knew, she however did not believe in interfering with mundane matters. No matter how severe they might seem to him and his kind.

He was on his own.

–––––––––––––––––

She could not feel anything. She could recall his reservation about approaching her when he felt the dark magic, but other than the disgusted look in his eyes she couldn't remember anything.

She felt the hatred, the malignant anger coursing through her veins; like small crystal balls in her blood.

Serena was paralyzed, trapped in the dead body of the young girl; feeling the cold fingers of death.

It was empty. She was afraid. Afraid of the nothing. Afraid that she would not return to her body; never going to feel warmth or life again.

Serena was afraid of death.

'Do not fear child. You are not dying. Only returning to your rightful home. We of the Crystal extend our welcome. And protection.' The Crystal was calling to her soul. The Silver Crystal and all of her people, calling to her. Calling to all of them.

Serena took the offered hand and instantly a calm surged through her. She felt at home, she could feel the crystal kingdom.

'No. Not you child. You belong in the mortal world. It is not yet your time. Our people will be lost without your guidance, and his world needs our people.' The voice was familiar. It was her mother's, and her grandmother's, and all the mothers down her line. It was the voice of their queen. Selenity.

'Thank you. Your highness, for returning me home' The young girl's spirit echoed in her mind. She felt so innocent, so young and new. She did not deserve to spent eternity feeding the Silver Crystal. To be part of the collective conscious of the crystal.

The crystal fed on their mortal emotions and made them strong. Those of the crystal drank in the people's sorrow, pain, and misfortunes and used those emotions to feel something.

Clara is now bound to a life of servitude to their people. She was now a guardian...she will suffer the emotions they cannot feel.

When Serena's eyes opened, it was to the sight of the Silver moon, shining down.

She didn't know to weep or rejoice. The young one had died a brutal death, but her death reunited her with their people. She was now part eternally alive through them.

Sitting there crying, Serena felt her anger resurfaced, and she wanted again to kill the man who wronged her.

The man who'd raped her for months, beaten her for years and starved her for a lifetime.

Serena wanted to make him suffer.

She sneaked out of the dungeon unhindered. The few guards about were caught up in some argument. She kept a double just incase they decided to check on her she left a double in there.

Darien would be in his chambers at this time. She did not need magic to get in, or kill him. She was quickly learning not to rely on magic.

He was in his room just as she suspected, sleeping.

Sleeping. He was sleeping where her people were suffering.

He will pay.

Then his people will pay.

He was an arrogant king, he did not protect his chambers with magic when he was in there, he relied on his mortal guards.

Free witches from all kinds of situations required certain skills. She knew how to be invisible without magic. To kill without magic. She was trained in mortal combat and espionage.

She did not need to use magic in his chambers. She made sure to pass by the kitchen for a knife.

She made sure he was sleeping. She checked his labored breathing and approached him as silently as she could.

She crept to the bedside, he slept in the very middle, to get a proper aim for his heart she would need to get closer.

The bed will creak.

She needed to climb on the bed, aim for his hearth and execute a swift attach otherwise she will miss. She could not afford to miss. Not with Darien.

She crawled onto the bed as slowly as she could manage. Were this any other circumstance she would have been accused of seduction. She climbed on him, she aimed her weapon.

The knifes tip barely touched his chest before his eyes flew open and she felt his iron clad hands grabbing her wrist. The look on his face was murderous.

The spell on his lips...death.

She couldn't let him finish casting the spell, she couldn't get her hands free because that would leave the knife in his. He could use it against her...Her only choice was to...

She allowed her head to fall against his before common sense came crashing down.

The kiss, caught him off guard...it caught her off guard. The spell he was chanting would have killed her.

She was expecting him to pull away, or reject her...not return the kiss, he returned the kiss and urged her further on. His mouth opened, his tongue snaked out to pry her own open.

She'd not allow him to stick his tongue in her. She was not kissing him because she wanted to, if she allowed him to overpower her then...

She pulled her head away, unfortunately she became distracted and Darien took the opportunity to pry the knife away at the same time throwing her away from him.

She crash landed on the ground, landed on her arm nearly breaking it.

"What are you doing?" His voice was cold and angry.

"What I must do!" She got to her feet and stormed out before he could stop her. She needed to get away from the palace before he gathered his guards. Those royal hounds would be on her trail in no time. Before she returns home, she will have to take care of that bastard for killing the witch.

Updated/ Edited version of the same chapter. I promise its much better now.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kill

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: In a world where Witches are slaves to humans. A young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the first prince of the crown. Life as a slave proves to be harder than she had imagines when the she finds herself going through emotional and physical changes when she finds herself in love and her powers growing.

**Chapter 5: The Kill**

Sighing I sat up on the bed and stared at the knife in my hands. Serena had just tried to kill me...without magic.

"What is that girl thinking?" The words barely left my mouth before Malachite and Diamond entered my chamber through the door Serena had left wide open.

"What happened here. The entire palace is on alert. That witch escaped. And now you're saying she tried to kill you. Now she is roaming in the castle where some of the most powerful witch hunter families have gathered. Darien this could be a catastrophe." Diamond's reprimand did not need to be voiced, I already know that my decision to keep Serena around under those weak bonds was not good. But something in me would not allow her to be gone.

"Tell everyone to calm down. She is not in the palace. I cannot sense her. But she is in the kingdom...very near. Somewhere in the countryside." Diamond sank into the couch, Malachite just remained standing.

"What do you want us to do. We cannot let her escape." I completely agreed with that.

"No! We cannot let her escape. I want you to mobilize the Hunting party I will try to pinpoint her location and be on my way."

Fining that bastard was not so hard, I could smell the blood on him from this far away. he reeked of death.

The aura around his home drew me in.

The darkness.

The souls of countless young women and witches murdered.

Their souls called me forth.

Summoned my rage. They wanted revenge and I was here to deliver it to them. I found him seated on the dining room table, eating a meal. When I materialized in front of him, turning from mist to a full woman, he surged to his feet sending the table spiraling down to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this witch?" The rage on his face was rivaled by no other. He was a killer. He hated witches, that much I could sense from all of the death spells he had around his home.

But I was stronger than any of his simple charms.

"You...you took her life away...You killed them. All of them." I would hurt him, I would hurt him in the very same manner that he hurt all of those women. Make him suffer their deaths, their pain, and the cold chill that surrounded them moments before they died.

I would make him feel what Clara felt as she died. What Clara will feel for the rest of eternity.

I did not sense her, we were running out of time. I could not prevent the Death Hunters from going after her for long. They unlike my regular hunters would not bring back a squirming, breathing witch, what they will bring back is a pile of ashes that once belonged to the most mysterious and complex young woman I have ever met.

A woman I have no intention of letting go.

"Your highness?" I turned away from the map in front of me to stare at Crane one of the guards. Annabelle was standing besides him, her face pale from fear and her eyes puffy from crying I was certain.

"What is it?"

"This witch claims she has some information that might be of interest to you." Annabelle, what could she possibly know that would interest me at this time.

"Not now Annabelle. We have a serious situation at hand and I must take care of it soon."

"Its Serena. You are looking for Serena are you not." That got my interest. I was looking for Serena, and if Annabelle knew where she was then she would be very helpful right now, if not then she would be wasting my time for nothing.

"Yes. I am looking for her. Do you know where she is?" I was skeptical and she knew it.

"Yes. I know where she is?" Sighing I placed the charm I had down on the map on the table and turned to give her my full attention.

"Then please do not hold back." I motioned for Crane to leave, and to close my office door behind him. Whatever Annabelle was about to reveal, I did not want to share with another.

"She...Serena is very special. She is very special to many of us. She...what we feel, she takes in. What she feels we all feel." I had the feeling that Annabelle was just beating around the bushes.

"What is this about Annabelle. I need to find her. Can you tell me where she is?"

"That is what I am trying to explain to you. Serena is connected to us. All of us, every witch in this kingdom, she is connect to. What any one of us feels she feels. And what she feels we feel."

"So it was because of her that you all lost control earlier?" Annabelle nodded, I did not like where this was going. The very idea, was boggling. If Annabelle was saying what I think she is saying then...I have underestimated Serena and her status.

"No. Not her. Remember what I said. She feels what we all feel. Every single witch in this kingdom. What they go through she goes through and what she goes through we all go through. Its like one giant link and every witch in the kingdom is comprised of it." I was really not liking this picture. Annabelle took a seat on the chair in front of my desk.

"So...Serena felt a witch succumb to dark magic...and because she felt it you all felt it as well?" Annabelle sighed.

"She felt a witch succumb to Death, and the young witch's fear summoned forth dark magic and Serena felt it...She was feeling a witch die in pain. She was in the girl's body, in her mind, feeling what she was feeling all the time. And for those few minutes Serena herself died." I sat down next to Annabelle and stared at her shaking hands.

"And you know where Serena is now?" She nodded, and got to her feet.

"I can feel her rage. Her sorrow. We all can. And we fear that she might..."Annabelle froze and I waited for her to finish.

"That she might cross the line." I finished for her. Annabelle stared at me, and shook her head.

"Serena has no line, no limits, no bounds. What we fear is that she might get...she might loose her control over her emotions. She might be stuck in the young witch's emotions and she will suffer." Annabelle wanted to help us find Serena, but not because she wanted Serena captured, but rather because she wanted Serena saved.

"Where is she?"

"A man. There was a man who killed a witch recently...He lives at the end of the city, deep in the Western woods, his is the only house for miles, near a lake. Serena…she…" Anabelle could not bring herself to finish.

She was too distraught, but she did not need to finish.

The information she had provided was enough for them to at least locate Serena and then move from there on as was necessary.

"Nephrite, prepare a team." I rose to my feet walking towards the stables. I needed to make my way to the location before Serena takes that plunge into the darkside and from what I have just heard, she would not hesitate to do so.

My horse was not saddled, but it did not need to be. Galvatrix was a wonderful steed and I was an expert rider. He did not need to be saddled, just present and well rested.

As I rushed through the town, I thought about using a teleportation spell to get to the location faster, but with the level of dark energy flowing about in the air, I could not risk the repercussions.

A simple teleportation spell could back lash and send me anywhere, through both time and space.

A horse was slower, but safer under these conditions.

The bastard…was trying to get rid of the body. When I arrived he had an ax to Clara's body, blood was splattered everywhere and she was missing an arm.

The bile rose in my stomach, he was mutilating her. As if killing her was not enough. The bastard was desecrating her body.

"Bastard. You will pay for your crimes." I attacked far too quickly for him to respond. Sending a psychic blast that slammed him the ground.

When he made a move to rise to his feet again, I sent another blast, this one broke both of his arms. His screams of agony only heightened my resolve to repay him in full for his crime against Clara.

He would feel her suffering.

This would only be the start of what I intend to deliver upon his person.

I rushed towards him, kicking him viscously on the side.

He grunted, but caught hold of my foot and sent me down hard. I am physically fit and quite skilled at hand to hand combat and combat with all forms of weapons.

But with the enormous surge of power coursing through my veins and my intense rage I was in no condition to fend off an opponent who was not only larger than me but physically stronger. Sure I was more skilled, but his weight gave him leverage.

"Witch. Die, you all shall die, god has forsaken you and I will rid this world of your vile presence." His thick arms wrapped themselves around my throat and began to apply pressure.

A despicable smile found its way to his face, his eyes glazed over with pure joy.

The bastard, took pleasure in killings. Especially killing witches.

I sent another psychic blast at him this time aiming it towards his mid-section, he flew away landing several feet away.

I took moments to regain my footing, then I took the ax he had been using when I arrived to mutilate Clara.

He would feel his own poison now.

He deserved it.

He had killed Clara, poor innocent Clara, killed her after repeatedly abusing her for years.

He had snuffed the life out of her, taken away that little hopeful gleam in her eyes.

The bastard had shown no mercy, and he would not find any here.

Watching his pathetic form beneath me, quivering…I raised the ax as high as I could.

And sent it crashing down.

ReAd & ReAview


	6. Chapter 6: Death Magic

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: In a world where Witches are slaves to humans. A young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the first prince of the crown. Life as a slave proves to be harder than she had imagines when the she finds herself going through emotional and physical changes when she finds herself in love and her powers growing

**Chapter 6: Death magic**

I was only moments late. Had I been there just a breath sooner.

The ax had landed against something; flesh? mortal flesh?

Serena stayed bent over the man, the ax still tightly held in her hands. I wanted to go up to her and pry the contraption away.

But I seemed frozen, unable to move.

The sound of approaching horses forced my body back into action. I rushed towards her held the ax and forced it out of her hands. She did not fight me, just merely released the _weapon_ into my holding. I stared at her, the beautiful golden locks blocking her face from my view. If only…

"Your highness. Are we too late? Did she...Is he alive?" Jediet's voice revealed the presence of the royal guards. They had followed me here.

I turned towards him, about to shake my head in protest when I heard a soft shocking sound.

It was barely audible, and sounded so frail. But there it was never the less…a sound other than Serena's and the guards behind me.

I looked down, for the first time, stared at what I had assumed was a victim moments ago.

The man, was alive.

The ax had hit the ground besides his head, taking away only a snippet of his hair.

"I didn't kill him." Serena said, she sounded almost regretful as if she wished she had killed him. I just stared at the man, grateful for some unspeakable reason that he hadn't died.

At least not by her hands.

Serena was safe from dark magic. She hadn't succumbed, had she given herself over to it then she would have surely killed him and derived a great deal of pleasure from it too.

She walked away before I could speak to her, the guards parted way for her, not wanting to get in her way.

I watched until she vanished into the forest before resuming my work.

"Highness." Jediet called for my attention, I turned towards him he was standing a distance from the man near a tree, and beneath him…was the disembodied remains of a… woman. Her head was meshed up with the rest of her body, it seemed as if someone had taken the liberty to cut her up into tiny pieces of flesh.

Had I not been use this hellish brutality I would have been ill, but alas such cruelty was not foreign to me. Not during these years of war.

"By god." Jediet looked away from the body and turned towards the man still laid on the ground.

I moved away from the man when the palace guards came to take hold of him. The young witch looked a mess. Her face was smeared with welts and cuts. Her body was black and blue and purple all over. Her outfit was torn off and it was clear that he had forced himself on her, and clearly beating her fervently.

"The bastard…She should have killed him." Jediet stated staring at the body with pity. I nodded, she should have. But it was a good thing she hadn't. Because now that pleasure would be mine.

"Have the guards bring the bastard to the palace." I cast a concealment spell to cover the girl's body with sheet, and then summoned a makeshift coffin to place the pieces of her body in.

"Get the undertaker to carry the coffin back to the palace." Jediet nodded and walked off to get to the cemetery. It would be a messy job, but I wanted it handled as soon as possible.

Serena had witnessed this. And if my assumptions were right then every Witch in the Kingdom had knowledge of what had taken place here, I needed to take action fast.

Before more trouble boiled over for me.

The whole palace could hear her cry. And half of the palace seemed to share in on her grief.

I arrived hours later from the site of the crime to find Serena in the Palace temple curled in on herself crying.

Her silent sobs nearly tore at my heart.

she was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to elevate her suffering.

"He will pay." I stared at her quivering form uncertain what else to do. She would not rise from there, and I could not use words to take the pain away. It was far too much.

I got on my knees and laid down besides her, curling my own body so as to accommodate hers. We fit so perfectly it was as if our two bodies were molded for each other.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to provide as much support as I could. Serena did not stop sobbing, but she did relax. Her body relaxed into mines as the last remaining tears found their way out of her system.

I laid besides her, not caring how long it took, or what business I was missing by staying besides her. I just needed to be in her presence.

Needed to offer her as much comfort as I could manage. And at the moment this was all I could do.

"I should have killed him. He deserved it." She finally said after long hours of crying.

"Yes, you should have... But I'm glad you did not." I rubbed my chin against the silken strands of her hair, relishing in the feel of her.

"He…he enjoyed the pain he gave her. He deserved no less. I should have avenged her. She was so innocent, she had lost all hope until she heard me. I gave her hope and then…" Fresh tears found their way to her face and he worked hard to clear them away. He rubbed at her eyes and planted gentle kissed in her hair while murmuring words of reassurance.

"I hate this. I hate being so helpless, I have to…I must free us. I will free my people, at all costs. And I will not hesitate to destroy those who stand in my way. Do you understand." I understood, she would do as she saw fit, and I would do not different. We both had a mission and a duty to our people. And they came first to everything else.

"And I must protect my people." I replied. She turned around and stared at me. Her red eyes swollen from her crying.

"Your people live at the expense of mines. How is that fair." It wasn't. I knew that and she knew that, everyone knew that. But knowing it does not mean the problem would be resolve and everything would be made fair again.

My people were far too reliant on hers to just simply let them go. The whole enslavement of witches is how a good portion of the nation makes its living. And there is the fact that the witches also present a danger to our livelihood being our mortal enemies and all.

"Its not that simple. The system has been around for far to long for its breakdown to be an easy thing. It will take time." She moved away from me.

I sat up when she got to her feet, and staring at the determined look on her face.

"Time, we neither have nor are willing to give. Your people have had too much time." I rose to my feet not liking the underlying tone of her voice or the determination in her eyes.

"Do not start a War Serena. War is the very reason your people are in this state right now." Standing there Serena glared at me, her smaller, fargile figure prepared for battle.

"If war is what it will take, then War is what you will have." No sooner had the words left her mouth did I grab for her. Before I could stop myself I had Serena pinned against the wall, my grip on her wrists tightening.

She did not try to fend me off. Instead she leaned into me, angry,

"I will not have War." I stated bringing my lips to her ears so as to feed the words straight into her consciousness.

"And I will not have my people enslaved." I stared into her eyes, took note of the fire burning in their debts, and couldn't help myself.

The feel of her lushes silken lips against mine was intoxicating.

The feel of those smooth lips moving against mines, taking what I so freely offered. It was too much.

My tongue founds its way to heaven in her silky depth and it roamed every crevasse of her mouth. Taking joy in the feet of her, and in her enthusiastic response.

Her hands tussled my hair and roamed my back with such fervor. And I did the same to her. Touching her, trying to engrave her body to my memory through touch alone.

She felt so warm. So soft. So plaint against me.

Within moments I was half naked, by shirt long forgotten on the ground and her shirt half way over her head.

"We can't do this." Serena stated even while she worked my breeches off.

"Yes we can." I finally removed her shirt, the blasphemous contraption, then moved to her skirt. When the skirt proved to be another ordeal I just ripped it off.

Leaving her bare for my ministrations.

"God you feel so good." I murmured catching her head and bending it backwards so I could kiss a trail from her neck to her breasts.

Her arms roamed over my body, exploring with such enthusiasm that nearly drove me mad with joy. She was such a…

I nearly lost my breath when her hands chanced upon my erection.

"We need…" She kissed my neck. "To stop." Serena did not stop, just continued to deliver those kisses and roam my body. I squeezed her breasts, then relaxed my hold and messaged to counter the pain, at the same time my lips sent a maddening heat coursing through her when I recaptured hers for another battle of the tongues.

This war, I was more than happy to take part in with Serena.

This was far more to my liking…

Yes…this I could do.


	7. Chapter 7: Echo of War Sound of Freedom

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: In a world where Witches are slaves to humans. A young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the first prince of the crown. Life as a slave proves to be harder than she had imagines when the she finds herself going through emotional and physical changes when she finds herself in love and her powers growing.

**Chapter 7: Echos of War Sounds of Freedom**

"You are not seriously considering this are you." Berly asked staring at him with pure anger. His generals seemed somewhat shocked by his declaration but their initial shock dissipated immediately. My shock however was still plastered to my face.

"Yes I am. It has been far too long, and this is not the way of our people. Besides its better to work with each other than to continue this venomous relationship." He replied staring at me from across the table.

I had threatened war, but neither of us desired it. This would resolve all of our problems. I could tell that he had every intention of keeping war out of the picture.

His plan did _seem_ good. I listened as he addressed the council, explaining how 'slavery was not the way of our people, we who cling so strongly to the will and guidance of Gaia, we should have known better' and other such monologues.

His gaze was fierce as it held mine, I was not certain if I was pleased or suspicious of his intentions. But he did slowly draw his gaze away, returning those sharp blue eyes of his back to Beryl who was busy complaining.

The rest of the proceeding went about smoothly. Beryl raised her protests in the face of every proposal I made.

Strangely enough, I kept quite throughout the whole meeting. I just observed and listened. I was not certain of what to expect, this was definitely not it. Darien's actions at the moment was turning my whole mission futile. His freeing my people would make my actions here obsolete, thus my presence here obsolete.

If I was not needed here, then I would have to return home to the Highlands.

I saw his gaze landed upon me on several occasion, including when one of the council members presented a proposition that would include fining the Witches for their freedom and loaning them land which they will have to pay off with several years of servitude.

In many ways it was still slavery, but at the very least freedom will not be very far away for them. It was a start.

Right.

"Have you nothing to say?" He asked after returning to his chamber that night. I ignored him, instead choosing to prepare for bed. I quickly cast a spell to braid my hair for me so that I would not sleep with it tangling all over the place. Usually Mina or Lita would have been braiding my hair for me, but they were far away. And I did not know how to braid.

I saw his eyes tack onto the braids, he watched as my hair parted itself and then braided itself as if guided by some invisible hands. His eyes would occasionally fall upon mines but I ignored him as best as possible.

When the braids finished, there were two long ropes hanging behind me. It would be easier to have it up in a fashion that would not consist of it dragging around on the ground.

"What do you want me to say?" The braids finished and then lifted themselves up and began to knot up.

Sigh." Never mind. You are obviously intent on making things difficult for me."I did not respond, just watched as he removed his shirt in preparation for a bath.

I had already taken mines, and would be long asleep before he came out.

He walked into the bathroom, and I scurried under the bedcovers more than ready to sleep. I felt the bed dent when he finally came to bed, and my body slightly turned towards his in search of heat. I was used to sleeping with at least one other person in bed with me, usually that person was Mina or Diana, so I was not as uncomfortable about the idea as I should have been.

But I had the strangest notion that I should have been uncomfortable in his presence.

_Next Day: _

The next day, things seemed to be moving by fast. Darien sent out a proposal to all of the major provinces in the Kingdom declaring the coming liberation of the Witches.

The declaration of course did not mean that by sunrise tomorrow my people will see freedom, but it did give us hope.

I knew that many of my people would not believe in this, they will assume that this is some kind of elaborate trap to lure out all of the remaining witches, and I could not blame them for it.

They did not know Darien as I did.

All that my people know of this mortal King is that in his veins runs the Blood of our enemies. I will have to change their minds, but first I will have to be certain he is worthy.

"You do realize that it will not happen just because you declared it. And that I cannot wait another year for this to work itself out." I stated sitting on the grass in the garden. Darien was having his afternoon meal with Beryl and his generals.

And though I realize that he did not wish to be further troubled by the discussion- his office was currently piled with complaints and disapprovals from not only Lords and Nobles but citizens, and the palace hall was packed with complainers.

But I needed to be certain of his intentions, his will and most importantly his capabilities.

This challenge to his authority was warranted.

"You cannot expect me to walk into every household and force my people to comply. I am trying to deal fairly with both our peoples. But I will not do so at the expense of mines. If I had to choose Serena, it would be my people over yours." That did not sit well with me, the glare I gave him clearly revealed that. He took a bite of his meal and ignored me. I turned my attention back to the flowers I was studying.

His home housed so many beautiful plants. Plants the likes of which I had never seen before. Though our highland home had its own scope of plant life, there were very few flowers there.

I have only seen one flower, that could compare to these, they were the moonflowers that grew under the light of the full moon, as these did under the grace of the sun.

"I cannot believe you are serious about it Darien. You will incite a civil war if this carries on. My own family refuses to comply and I cannot blame them. Do you know what will happen if we free them…they have magic, something many of our people lack. How will we be safe. They know our homes how do you expect us to sleep save at night?" Beryl stated slamming her fork down. I turned to stare at her, Darien too stared at her and for a moment I could see that he was sympathetic to her concerns.

And that did not please me. Why should he be sympathetic towards her. Her concerns were falsely attained. My people would not seek vengeance unless Dark Magic posses them, and that will not happen if they are not enslaved.

With the freedom to practice magic and to connect with the Purest form of Magic, the magic of the ancients; my people will not succumb to dark magic.

"You have nothing to fear. Once my people are free, then they will leave your cities and your homes. This place is like an illness upon the earth, there is too much cruelty here. Even your Gaia has given up on you." I murmured well aware that Beryl was probably thinking of ways to hex me, and that Darien was probably trying to conjure up a muzzle for me.

"What do you mean by that." Jediet asked. Though he was Darien's general and thus an enemy of mines, I was beginning to take a liking to him. He was a gentle soul, very airy. His presence makes me feel as if I was taking in boat loads of fresh air.

I sighed.

"I am unable to hear the voice of Gaia here. Your great mother has abandoned you in shame. It is quite sad, to have your own god leave you. It is as if you have Fallen. Much like the…" I stopped talking. I was about to speak of something very sacred amongst my people. A Sacred knowledge that is forbidden to outsiders

As far as Gaia's children knew, the Ester Clan is a clan composed of Witches who worship the Stars. They were not aware of the history behind their existence. And they will never if I had anything to say about it.

"How dare you. Perhaps it is only you that Gaia does not answer. You who is the enemy of her children. Gaia despises perhaps you and thus refuses to answer you." Beryl said angered.

"Gaia is a great spirit. She is the mother of all, she does not despise. Wisdom does not leave room for hatred and Gaia is wisdom." I said rising to my feet. The conversation was beginning to get to me. I could understand Beryl's frustration, but that did not mean I was going to let her get away with such crude insults to me. Our people have ceased to hear the Voice of the Moon Goddess as well, but it is because of the slavery, not because of our actions.

Right?

I sighed, getting up to my feet and wiping the dirt off of my dress.

I was about to retreated into the palace when Darien caught hold of my hand to stop me.

"And you Serena. Do you hear the voice of The Moon Goddess?" When he said that I could feel my knees weaken.

How did he know of our Great Mother.

The Goddess Artimist was to my people what Gaia was to his.

I yanked my hand away and walked back into the palace.

The arrogant man. Sticking his nosy self in matters that did not concern him.

"Much like I." I murmured to myself as I walked into the kitchen where the cook was having lunch with several other palace servants.

"I have your meal set up. Was not sure if you were coming." The cook said. I smiled and took a seat next to Blare, one of the palace maids. Blare was a half-Witch half mortal with barely any powers, but a voice to rival angels.

She would be a great caster if trained properly.

Too bad I cannot train her here in the palace. If there was any possibility of her nurturing those skills and becoming a caster, then she needed to leave this palace. Leave here and return to the Highlands where the other witches will train her properly.

I will have to send a message to Raye. She will best receive my missive when she is meditating, which means I will have to wait until later on tonight.

"Do you not want to do magic?" I asked Blare later on that night as we sat on the trunk of a tree near the palace watching the stars. I had called her out to help me cast a calling circle out in the woods away from prying eyes.

"I do. But I do not have magic, I have tried before."

"None sense. You have magic I can feel it. You just don't have the training." I said casting my gaze away from the heavenly sight and staring at her solemn face. She turned towards me too, shaking her head sadly.

"I have tried to use it. I cannot make fires, summon objects, or make fortunes I cannot do anything." She looked slumped and I smiled at her saddened face taking her hand.

"You cannot do them now, but you will later. There are many kinds of witches the witches you speak of are typical witches who can bend the elements around them at will. You are a caster. You must first call the the elements before you can bend them and use them. Casters are powerful because you can control the very essence of an object. Instead of its physical form." She averted her gaze retuning them to the heavens. I kept my grip on her hands. Refusing to let go.

"How can you be certain?" She turned her gaze upwards again, staring at the stars and the moon with clear longing. A longing that many of my people share.

I sprang to up in a sitting position, and stared down at her with a wide toothy smile "Here try this. Close your eyes and think of a red apple, sweet, round and glossy…now with that image in mind and at heart call it to you. _Idunn_." Blare did as I instructed. She closed her eyes and called forth for the apple in its true name.

Her first try was a failure, she opened her eyes and there was no apple, I had a red apple sitting in my hands. I placed it in front of her then in her other hand and asked her to take a good look.

"Now try again with this picture in mind." She did, and it did not work. After seven more tries she finally managed to summon an apple. I smiled and stared at her.

I took back my apple and bit into it.

"See, practice." She smiled and began to eat her apple as well.

"Are you a caster as well?" Blare asked. I nodded.

"Amongst other things." I replied. I was a caster, a chanter, a summoner, and a wielder. I was everything at once. But she did not need to know that. The fewer people who knew of my secrete the better. For both them and myself. Blare would eventually learn, like all the others. But as of now, she was a witch of the Kingdom, born into servitude and unaware of her origin or her people's history.

That will soon change. But not now, not tonight.

"Wow, what else can you do?" She asked.

"Some other witchy stuff. But you'll find out later. As for now, are you willing to leave here. To go and train amongst my people?" She hesitated at first, but then nodded. I sighed my relief. It would be best for all.

There were many young witches here like Blare, those with create potential, great power who do not know how to make use of their powers. Some are not aware that they even have powers. All because of their enslavement.

They succumb to potion making and hexing and other minimal works that would only require them to spill their witch blood.

I would have hated watching her magic slowly fade into a dormant state. At this age, she was quite capable of doing a lot. And with the help of the Highland Caster's I could see great potential here.

"How will I be able to leave…I am a slave and…" I shook my head.

"Leave that to me."


	8. Chapter 8: Set to motion

**Witch**

Black Diamond

Summary: In a world where Witches are slaves to humans. A young Witch finds herself in the royal palace as the servant of the first prince of the crown. Life as a slave proves to be harder than she had imagines when the she finds herself going through emotional and physical changes when she finds herself in love and her powers growing.

**Chapter 8: Set to Motion**

She was up to something. I could feel it.

There had been many complaints against freeing the witches. But she did not seem concerned at all. And she spent her days barely arguing with Beryl- which sent even my generals on alert.

This little viper was up to something.

And from the intensity of her focus, I could tell it was something big.

But first I had to find a way to get rid of Clara, she was attached to me and would not give me a break. I could not hope to catch Serena in whatever it was she was planning with Clara joint to my hip.

"I find your idea quite likable Endymion. The use of the Witches for all of our magical practices has seriously depleted our own people of the Blood. Without their presences we will be able to better harness our own powers, placing us at an equal playing field with them." Elizabeth, Clara's close friend stated. I nodded at her, surprised that her statement was very similar to my own thoughts. It was why I had hoped that the idea of freeing the Witches would go well with my people; but it seems as if not everyone wanted to harness that _Blood_. And not everyone understood why it would be important for us to get back our magics.

Elizabeth was an insightful young woman, and very attractive. Her brown hair was streaked with lighter shades that went quite well together, it was very attractive as are her soft features and voluptuous body. She was a god send. Attractive, intuitive, kind, and not ready to tear my heart out of my body.

"Yes. I believe that too." I stated taking note of the smile on her face and the slight rouse that tinged her cheeks.

Why were women so infatuated with me? I mentally sighed pleased at my charms. I was stuck in my own mind praising myself when a rather course chuckle drew my attention to where Serena was seated.

She was staring at me and trying to hold back laughter. I frowned, what was so funny?

"Serena, do you have something to say?" I asked trying to figure out what was so funny. She shook her head but I could still see her trying to battle laughter.

"Yes Serena. Do tell us what is on your _mind_?" Beryl's cynicism brought an end to the light hearted meal we were sharing. Everyone at the table turned their attention to Serena who was sitting down innocently trying really hard to hold back a smile now.

"Its just that I find it quite fascinating that you do not know anything about magic and how it works in the living body." I raised a brow, not liking where this conversation was headed, especially since was involved Serena and Beryl facing off- again.

"What do you mean by that?" Beryl asked. Serena sighed loosing that premature smile of hers.

"'The Blood' never vanishes, it is always with us. But it can sleep…or rather become dormant. It is always in us because it is not the blood but rather the soul. It is what makes us who we are, every fiber of our being in infused with magic. A strand of your hair holds your essence and therefore hold magic. It doesn't dwindle with each generation that doesn't use magic. The magic can never be gone unless you cease to exist body and soul. Which is virtually impossible as far as I know." I took in her words, what she was saying reminded me of something someone had told me a long time ago…something my mother had told me when I was younger. And that made me the more suspicious of Serena.

"How could you possibly know that. All the texts state that magic runs in the Blood. And the ancients Texts are not mistaken" Beryl said.

"Yes well, the texts are not mistaken, but people's understanding are." Serena said meeting Beryl's glare with a cold stare of her own.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Beryl asked.

Serena did not answer. And Beryl was becoming infuriated.

"To the ancients Blood was live, it is what keeps everything alive. So when they wrote blood, what they meant was life, that which keeps us in existence both soul and body. It was not a literal meaning but rather a metaphoric one." Beryl did not stare at me as I spoke, she just kept her cold glare upon Serena's person. And Serena being the person she was did not take too kindly to it, she too stared at Beryl her usually sky blue eyes taking on a rather cold ice blue color.

I was certain that I could see sparks flying between them. I was about to step in and prevent any serious problem from arising when Serena rose to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me." She did not wait for permission but turned away from us and walked out.

Serena:

The arrogance.

Fine. I will let him do as he pleases on his part, but the man was absolutely insane to think that I would stand by and wait for him to deliver to my people their freedom; if he did think that then he was not only arrogant and insane but completely and one hundred percent deranged. Sure, at first I thought was a wonderful idea, but at the pace things are moving along now, it could take decades before my people see true freedom. And we do not have that much time.

He will do what he can, and I will do what I must.

But before I do anything, I must first find a way to get the Senshi to the palace without causing any suspicions.

"How are you feeling?" Mariam asked emerging out of no where. Startled I slightly turned towards her. She was such a mystery and…a perfect candidate for this mission.

If she accepts it.

"Mariam. Can you do me a favor?" Her head slanted to the side and she studied my face for a moment.

"What kind of a favor?"

I explained the mission to her.

She had to leave the palace, go the Whisper Woods in the Eastern part of the kingdom and find her way across the thick foliage of trees and make it to the other side. _Alive!_

"Those woods are difficult to maneuver. And there are dangerous creatures lurking within them." I nodded. True, Whisper Woods was the best barrier between the Highlands and the mortal realms because of the secretes it housed. Secretes that could steal your soul with a glance, kill you with a touch, and swallow a stallion with a single gulp.

But I needed her to make it across the woods and back to my people before we could commence with the plan.

"Its not impossible. And I will guide and protect you throughout the whole ordeal." She did not respond, just stared at me.

"What of my brother and my _owner_?" I shook my head sympathetic at her use of the term owner over master. It was a clear that she was not use to or accepting of her enslaved state; which was something a few of the witches' I have encountered can claim to be.

"Your brother I will leave under the care of a trusted friend and as for your master I can free you easily with your permission." She did not agree, to either situations. I could understand her not wanting to leave her brother, but why not her enslaver?

"I cannot leave my brother. And if you free me then my owner will go after him, and he will get to him. If I go I must go with him and the woods are too dangerous for me to risk him like that." I nodded agreeing. Her concerns were well placed, but I needed her to do this. There was no time to find another. It was either her or I would have to liberate all of my enslaved people- and there were alot- all on my own throughout the mortal world.

And no matter how great my power, I could not manage such a feat in such a short time alone.

"I will send you with a spirit guard. And I will make sure that whatever friendly spirits that reside in the forest brings you aid every day and with every step." Mariam again did not say anything. She just stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking.

Then finally she nodded.

"We need to leave anyways. The man is becoming a bother and I might have to kill him to protect my own." I sighed but smiled at her statement none the less, fully understanding the willful need to protect ones own kindreds.

"Come with me." I dragged her into the secluded doors of the library and then through the book cases to the furthest corner of the room.

There were no windows around and barely any light at all, a perfect place for what I was about to do.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and brought the image of my true form to the forefront of my mind. I focused until I felt the change begin to take place.

"Ah! I knew there was something slightly off about your appearance." I looked down at myself, taking a strand of my silver hair into my hands and letting the silver strands fall down.

I knew what I looked like now, the silver hair, the pure white dress, the bare feet…would all be accompanied by silver eyes slightly tinted with blue. And a small crescent moon on my forehead. A emblem of my origin.

"Yes well, my true form most remain a secrete from the mortals here. All those with my blood and the blood of my people know who I am, only the mortals and those who are not of my people do not know. And there are others who can sense it, but are not certain what they sense." Mariam, I could tell was taking in the sight. I could see the understanding sparkling in her eyes as she stared me up and down. Letting the image sink into her mind and ultimately stay there.

I knew I looked completely ethereal. My true form was not that of a mortal. Though I did physically look mortal, my form held an other world ensue to it.

My features glowed with the light of the moon. Everything about this person; everything about Serenity spoke of a world besides this one.

"And who are you?" Mariam asked.

"I am Serenity. Princess of the Moon kingdom and leader to every Lunarian. It is my people that have suffered most under the clutches of human enslavement. And as such I must free them, but to do so, I need your help, will you accept?" She had already accepted, but by tradition I needed her to accept to my true form. To accept with full understanding, with no lies or deception entailed.

Mariam nodded and I smiled, taking my hand and pulling off a strand of my hair to give to her.

"Here, this will protect you and let all know that you are under the protection of the moon. If however you reside in anyplace that the moon's light cannot reach you, then you will go unprotected. Stay under the gaze of the moon, and it will protect you from everything and anything." Mariam took the strand, and it wrapped itself around her finger. Then it glowed and became a small silver band around her hand.

As soon as she removes it, or perishes then the strand would return to begin my hair and vanish. That was a safeguard, to make sure that no one gets a hold of it and places any hexes or other bad magics on me.

I gave her some spending money and broke the bonds that kept her enslaved. Which was easy since she carried her owner's belongings with her at all times. With her freedom, came her brother's. She gave me a slight nod of approval- having felt the weight of enslavements fall apart- Mariam promised to go and retrieve her brother then leave at dusk.

With that settled, I made my way to the kitchen.

I was starved. I needed to eat fast and go get some rest.

The day had been stressful and Darien was not giving me any lea way. He was suspicious of my activities- as rightly he should be.

I finished off dinner with the cook and some others, several of the witches were staring at me in awe. I was certain the aura from my previous transformation still clung to me like a cloak and they sought it out like a freezing body seeks warmth.

It was my job as the leader of my people to feed them Moon magic. So right now, that sheen of moon light that was around me, was a temptation to their magical appetites.

A temptation I could not afford to indulge at the moment. Not without risking my identity being revealed.

But there was nothing to be done about it. The light that seeps from me, seeks out the _people_ and enters them almost like they are sponges. There was no way to stop it.

By the time we were done eating diner, I was seriously depleted.

It was a good thing I had freed Mariam and her brother before arriving for diner.

Because by the time I was done eating, I didn't have enough magic in me to cast a simple summoning spell.

I rushed out of the kitchen, not wanting anyone to see me in this weakened state, and not wanting to make them feel guilty for something that was beyond their control.

I stumbled my way to the bedroom, holding onto the wall and tripping over each and every stair case I came across until I reached my destination, the fifth floor.

The guards standing about rushed over when I crawled to the top floor on my hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" One of the men posted to watch the floor and guard against unwanted guests asked. I nodded. But he ignored my reply because he picked me up, walked towards the only bedroom on that floor.

Opening the door, the guard went in with me in tow the guard posted in front of the door stepped aside when he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked. The one holding me shrugged.

"She just came up here stumbling over. I'm going to take her inside." He stated, the guard in front of him nodded and stepped away from the door.

The one carrying me attempted to put me down on the couch, but with the way I was at the moment, I would need a large amount of space to tumble around in.

"bedroom." I murmured. He nodded, hesitating for a few minutes- literary, he stood there in the middle of the enormous living room staring at the bedroom door as if it was the gates to hell themselves, but then eventually he did pick up his feet and head in the direction of the bedroom.

I moaned when my back hit the soft mattress, silken covers and feather light pillow. I let my body sink into the bed, moaning again for a second time at how completely satisfying my body felt at having such a luxurious sleeping space.

"What in…"Darien's voice was a mere distant memory to me. I heard him and was aware of that strange tone in his voice- a tone that I couldn't quite place, not that I care at the moment in the face of my fatigue.

I turned to the side, sighing my whole being elated and completely satisfied. I could feel sleep dragging me down into blissful oblivion.

"Errr.. Your highness…not…seem." All I could hear now was the disjointed bits of conversation. My body was far gone and my mind was quickly following.

"…away…bed…now…die." I heard Darien's voice again. I heard the movement of feet and then felt the bed dent in…someone was sitting on the bed.

I felt warm hands against my face, then someone's warm breath as soft wet…lips? brushed against my temple.

…Darien…that scent was his. And those hands were his…then the lips too must be his.

But why?

Why was he being so tender with me?


End file.
